My Prince Charming
by NekoChan707
Summary: Yugis a single teenage high school girl who just wants a boyfriend like all of her other friends do. So what would happened if a boy name Yami, transfer's to her school? Btter summary inside.
1. Prince Charming

Neko: Hi there everyone, so yeah this is my first Fanfiction. Sorry about my bad grammar. I mean this is my first Fanfic. So please be nice to me, because I don't like mean people (looking a bit sad)

Yugi: Aw, do you want me to give you a hug Neko-Chan?

Neko: WOULD I?!! (Glomps Yugi)

Yami: Hay only I can hug my Yugi!

Neko: Eh who cares about you?

Yami: WHAT?!

Neko: Just kidding. (Hugs Yami) You forgive me right?

Yami: Well…um…

Yugi: Yami (looking serious)

Yami: O-of course I forgive you…

Neko: Aw thanks Yami, group hug!!! (Three of them hugging each other)

Joe: OK to let everyone know that Neko doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! (As much as she wished she does). She doesn't make any money for this Fanfiction.

Summery: Yugi is the only one in her group of four 16 year old teenage girls that's single, who also never had her first kiss before. She's depressed about the fact that whenever she sees her three best friends with their boyfriend, she couldn't help but feel so alone. Even though she has family and friends, she still couldn't help but cry herself to sleep almost every night. Dreaming of what her dream boyfriend/prince would be like, but thinks that she won't have one. Until one Monday morning, a transfer student comes to her school. The main couple is YamixYugi. Also a little of RyouxBakura, MalikxMarik, and JoexSeto.

Warning: Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Joe are all girls in this fanfic, so if you want yaoi (boyxboy) then find another story to read. Also that this will be rated T for now, so please enjoy my fanfic.

~Chapter 1 Prince Charming~

**Yugis POV**

I signed once again while I was walking home with my friends after school; while all of my best friends were just walking with their boyfriends left arms around them. While I just walk beside with no one with me, to love, to hold, or even to kiss me. I'm like the only single girl in the group. I mean in my group is me, and my three best friends Ryou, Malik, and Joe. All of us have been best friends since middle School; we all had lots in common. We all love to play Duel Monsters, we talk about cute guys, and we all have great since of humors. Right now the only thing that is different from me and my three friends is…well you get my point.

Anyways, what I'm saying is; I don't have a boyfriend. I mean no guy would ever want a very short girl like me, which my height is 5 foot tall. I mean I'm very short for my age; I've even been made fun of because of that. I mean come on, my life sucks enough as it is! Can't a girl have a boyfriend like their boyfriends, a great beautiful man with nice skin that it's so beautiful that you want to touch it.

And don't even try to say that my friend's boyfriends aren't like that, because they are. Joe's boyfriend is Seto Kiba, he's a very rich guy and handsome guy with brown hair and icy blue eye, but with a huge temper. And if you're thinking that Joe is dating him because of the money, then something's wrong with your head, 'cause even in middle school (While Seto was still rich at the time) Joe once said that she would never like him. I'm not kidding. Back then these two really just argue all the time, but the truth was that they argue just to get the others attention. They both liked each other and I knew it, so if your wondering how they ended up together. Well honestly I don't know how, Joe never told me or Ryou and Malik about it. (A/N: You guys will know soon of how they both ended up being together later on in the story)

Speaking of Ryou and Malik, I sould tell you guys about their boyfriends too right? Well before I tell you guys of their boyfriends, I'll let you know that Ryou and Malik are cousins. But they are more like sisters then cousins, so they've been living in the same house since Malik's parents died in Egypt. Which I think that it was ten years ago. So it was a tragety for Malik, thankfully that Ryou's parents let her stayand live with them, so Ryou and Malik have been like sisters ever since.

Well back to their boyfriends, Ryou's dating Bakura Lovett. His skin is very quiet pale, and his hair white as snow like Ryous. You know what; he actually looks like a boy version of Ryou. The only difference is that he's male, he's taller, and a few strain of his hair up. And he actually sometimes looks like a crazy guy sometimes, but really he's a great guy to be with (If you get to know him better of course). And now for Maliks boyfriend, his name is Marik Ishuzu. He has blond spiky hair, and his skin tan as Malik. He also looks like Malik; the only difference is that he's a guy, and that a few strain of his hair is spiked up. Oh, did I mention that he's Egyptian like Malik, I didn't did I? Oh well, now you know (A/N: Or that you already know.)

So yeah, I'm sad? Just because all my friends have someone to love, I then sighed once again. Little did I know that Ryou turned her head around, and noticed my sighs. Everyone else turned to look at me also with concern in their eyes too.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Ryou said with concern in her eyes. Heh, she's also the caring type. And that's what so great of having her as a friend.

"Oh it's nothing Ryou; I'm just tired that's all." I lied

"Are you sure Yugi? You've been like this for a while now." Said Ryou

"Aw you know that I don't like getting up in the morning, so I would just get tired all the time in the afternoons." (A/N: That is so what I'm like.) I said

"You sure?" Ryou asked again, seriously she's like a mom sometimes.

"Yes, I'm sure Ryou." I answered

"Well ok, if you say so Yugi." Ryou said, still looking concerned of me. The others also did the same that Ryou did. Man I really need to stop looking so depressed every time when I'm around my friends.

~~At Yugi's house~~

I then got home from school again, my grandfather Solomon Moto then noticed that the look on my face again. He then came to me and asked me what's wrong, and I of course simply told him that I'm fine and that nothings wrong with me. I've been using that excuse for a while now.

Anyways I went straight to my room and just lay on my bed, luckily for me that I don't have any homework to do for today. I never really did like doing homework. (A/N: Join the club) I then looked at a drawing that looked like that it's been drawn by a 7 year old, it was a drawing that I did when I was little. There were two people on it, a young girl with a crown on her head with a man that seemed to be holding her hand, that's also wearing a crown.

The girl is supposed to be me, and the man supposed to be my prince charming. I remembered before my parent's went into a car accident and died, my mother told me that I would one day find my prince. Oh yes, I definitely remembered the words she said to me 9 years ago.

-Flash black 9 years ago Authors POV-

"_Mommy, mommy, look at what I just draw!" The 7 year old Yugi said, holding a drawing that she just did._

"_Oh honey it's beautiful, did you do that yourself?" Her mother asked her_

"_Yep I sure did, it's me and my prince charming." Yugi said happily_

"_It is? My, he's a cute one." She then looked at the clock and realized of how late it was, so she told young Yugi that it was time to go to bed. So both of them went to Yugis room, and then her mother tucked her to bed. After finishing reading Yugi a bed time story, Yugi asked her something._

"_Mommy, will I have a prince charming someday?" She asked_

"_Yugi of course you'll have a prince charming, every girl does." She said, surprised that her daughter asked something like that. I mean she had already answered Yugi the same question not to long ago, and thought that Yugi already knew._

"_Really?" Yugi asked_

"_Really." Mrs. Moto answered. "Now go to sleep now, you have school tomorrow." _

"_OK, goodnight mommy" Yugi said before yawning. _

"_Good night Yugi." She said after kissing her daughter on the cheek, then went to her own room to sleep._

_Yugi then soon fell asleep with a smile on her face, but little did she now that that was the last night that she talked to her mother with._

-End Flash back Yugis POV-

Yeah the next morning before I went to school was the last time I saw my mother and father, and that I could never forget my conversation I had with my mother before she died. Heh, kind of sad isn't it. But I got over it a few years later, when I became friends with Ryou and Malik in second grade at my old elementary school.

I then realized that it was getting late so I got my night gown on, and lay down on my bed. A few tears escaped from my eyes, and then I was laughing a little bit of how pathetic I am. I then soon cried myself to sleep again. I was then dreaming, the same dream that I've been having almost every night now.

There was with a young man, about 4 inches taller then me. I was laughing and giggling with him, I couldn't see his face. But I know that he was my dream prince, the one that I would love forever. I new that he wasn't real though because I soon woke up, finding myself in my room.

"Who is he?" I asked myself, and of course no one answered.

~End of the chapter~

Yugi: You made me a girl?! Why?!

Neko: Because I'm straight and I'm not used to making yaoi stories, in fatc I'll probably make you a girl in every story I make.

Yugi: But why?

Neko: Because I think you look better as a boy. I mean don't give me wrong I love you as a boy, but you just so cute as a girl.

Yami: I have to agree with her on that Aibou.

Yugi: Aw forget you two!

Neko: Love it? Hate it? Review, because I want to know of what you guys think. And by the way I won't put my next chapter till I have at least 5 reviews. So again please review. Thank you and have a nice day. ^_^


	2. Transfer Student Yugis POV

Neko: Hay everyone, I would like to thank all the people who commented on my first chapter, and that I would also like to thank yugixyamiyaoilover for agreeing with me about Yugi looking cute as a girl. See Yugi, I'm not the only author who thinks like that.

Yugi: (glares at Neko) I hate you.

Neko: Love you too. (Hugs Yugi)

Yami: Hay what did I said about hugging my Aibou without my permission?!

Neko: (Letting go of Yugi) Yeah, yeah I get it my all mighty Pharaoh. Look see I'm not hugging Yugi anymore, and if it makes you feel any better you're in this chapter.

Yami: And by the way when am I going to be in this story any…Wait did you just say that I'm in this chapter?

Neko: Yeah you're in the story now. Geez Yami pay attention when people talk next time.

Yami:…ALL RIGHT!! I finally get to be with my Aibou in this chapter!

Neko: HAY! I didn't say anything about you and Yugi being together in the story yet!

Yami: You didn't?

Neko and Yugi: (slaped their hand on the top of their heads) Baka.

Yami: T-T I won't get to be with my Aibou in this chapter.

Neko: Aw quite being such a cry baby, you and Yugi will be together latter on in the story.

Yugi: Yeah Yami please don't cry, here I'll give you a kiss on the cheek. (Kissed Yami on the cheek)

Yami:/// Th-thanks Aibou that helped.

Yugi: I hope it did, or maybe I should give you something more then a kiss on the cheek.

Neko: Aw for peat sakes get a room you two!

Joe: Neko does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! (As much as she wished she does). She also doesn't make any money for this Fanfiction. So please enjoy her story.

~Chapter 2 Transfer Student~

**Yugis POV**

"Who is he?" I asked myself, and of course no one answered.

I then quickly got ready for school; my friends were already outside my house with their…boyfriends. Oh great now I'm probably going to be even more depressed today then I was yesterday.

I sighed then, 'Oh well better try and look happy, I'm just glade that I was once in drama club one day and that I'm good when it comes to acting' I thought to myself.

I then pick up my school bag and went outside to see the others, of course all of my girlfriends smiled at me and said "Good morning Yugi"

A few of the guys did the same; the only person who didn't was Seto. All he did was reading a book; Joe noticed it and just simply started arguing him like she always did almost everyday saying "Put that book away, at least read it till we're at school!" While Seto would say "Make me mutt." Again, I still don't know how those two ended up together.

Well anyways I then said my good mornings to them too, putting a fake smile on. Making them think that I was happy to see them. (A/N: She meant that she wasn't happy to see the guys, not her best friends.)

We then finally got to school; I went to my locker to get the things I need for my first 3 periods in school. I then went to my homeroom class and of course it's already full of students and that class is about to start so I went to sit at my desk. I was just reading a book then, waiting for class to start. I then heard my homeroom teacher Mrs. Lillian coming in the class room and just telling everyone to be quite for just a moment. Everyone was silent then, and I just put my book back into my school bag.

"Now I was just informed by the principle that we have a new student today, so please be nice to him. And also don't try and ask inappropriate questions please." Mrs. Lillian said with a serious voice. The students then already looked at the door that was slowly was opened, and then came probably the most beautiful boy that I have ever seen in my entire life.

I widened my eye, not just of how handsome he is. But of how much he almost look like me, I mean the only difference he and I have is that he's a guy (A/N: Of course), His entire hair is up and was all spiky looking, a few of his blond bangs were hanging up in front of the spiky black hair, the ends of his hair crimson while mine is amethyst, and that his eyes were crimson. Also did I mention that his skin is very tan, I mean he looks not only beautiful but really, really, hot! I just couldn't stop looking at my look a like then. My heart then was beating ten times faster then it usually does, why am I felling like this? He's just a transfer student; I mean I don't even know his name.

"Hello, my name is Yami Atemu. I will be your classmate from now on, it is a pleasure to meat everyone." He said before bowing, and then stopped bowing. Well now I know his name.

"Well I'm sure that you will get along with everyone here Mr. Atemu, now if anyone would like to question Mr. Atemu. You may raise your hand." There were a lot of students (mostly girls) that raised their hands; I was thinking of raising my hand too. But then I was curious of what the other student's questions may be.

He then picked Tea Gardner to ask him a question; she's actually a real good friend of mine. She's sometimes with me and the others sometimes, but she's always with some other groups too, but me and the others don't mind it at all if she's in other groups. She is a great person to be with. (A/N: Ok I know some of you guys like the whole Anzu/Tea bashing and everything, and I do hate her as much as you guys do. But this is my first fanfiction, and I'm not going to make any drama in this story. I might do that with my future stories, so if you think I should do that you can review and ask me for it on my new stories if you want to.)

"Um where are you from? It doesn't look like that you're from Japan or anything." Tea asked putting her hands down.

"Hm that's good question. Well you see I am from Egypt really, but I'm half Japanese. I was born and raised their, but when I moved here when I was 7 at the time. I hope that that answers your question." Yami answered with his awesome baritone voice of his, I mean I just realized of how hot his voice is.

Wait a minute did he say when he was 7? That's how old I was when my mom told me about my prince, and of when my parent's died. I wonder if he's my…no he can't be…is he? I then started to look down not staring at him anymore, and I was just asking those questions to myself over, over, and over again. But little did I know that he was staring at me while answering the other student's questions.

Soon after he was done answering some of the questions to my class mates, the teacher told him that he can sit wherever he wants. So the seat he chose was the one that was…right…next…to…ME?

'W-w-why did he just choose the seat that's next to me? OK calm down Yugi, I'm sure that he probably has a hard time seeing the bored. After all we're in the second row of the chairs, so I'm sure that it's nothing, nothing at all.' I thought to myself. I was then trying to calm myself down, but every time I see him just sitting there; my heart beat like 20 no 30 times faster. I then couldn't concentrate on my work that I've been working on in class and everything, but I then realized that there was a few times when he was staring at me. So yeah those eyes of his definitely did not help my concentration at all, I could have sworn that I've blushing the whole time while he was staring at me.

Finally class was over, and it was free time now. So quickly stand up away from the transfer student as possible so he couldn't ask me why I was blushing the whole time, or see if I'm all right. Or (if I'm lucky) that if he didn't saw my blush at all, then I would make sure that he doesn't see it.

I then started to talk with my friends then, my blush soon fading away.

"Hay Yug, do you realize that that new student looks almost exactly like you?" Joe asked me with a look that has a mixture of surprise and confusion.

"I think she already knows that pup." Seto said still reading his book but also listening to the conversation.

"No one asked you Seto." Joe said to her boyfriend.

"But I'm your boyfriend no? So I do have a say in this." Sid Seto

"Just because you and I are going out does not mean that you have talk in a conversation that has nothing to with you." Joe said looking angry and blushing because she's still not used to calling him her boyfriend, or saying that two are going out now.

"Whatever." Seto said before going back to reading his book.

"So like I was before _someone _interrupted, what do you think?" Joe asked, I then looked at her.

"Nothing, nothing at all, and you know what. I think we should mind our own business, I mean come on he's new here, and the last thing I want is to gossip like some prepping girl does all the time." I said. Everyone was surprised of my saying. I mean it's true that there are a lot of things that I thought about my lookalike, but I'm just not the type who talks about others.

"But Yugi, he looks like you. Just like Bakura looks like me, and Marik looks like Malik. Maybe he's the one for you." Ryou said, and I know what you guys are thinking 'How did she know about you wanting a boyfriend." Well truthfully I didn't tell her of why I'm upset, but back then I told her of what my mother told me before she died. So I'm not surprised that she probably figured out of why I've been acting like this.

"Look Ryou I'm appreciating of what you're saying, but even if he does look like me. I doubt that he would like me, just like every other guy doesn't." I said, I then started looking depressed again, great just my day.

"Yugi, maybe Ryou's right, maybe he is the one." Malik this time said with hope in her eyes too, she's been wanted me to have a boyfriend for a while now.

"You guys I'm glade that you've been worried about me but I'm just fi…" Suddenly I was interrupted with someone taping my shoulder, I turned around and there he is. Yami Atemu

"Hi I'm Yami Atemu, and you are?" He asked holding his hand up in front of him.

~~End of the chapter~~

Neko: Well I think I did a great job on this chapter if I do say so myself.

Yami: I hardly say anything.

Neko: Aw stop complaining, you're in the story now right?

Yami: Well yeah but still-

Neko: Still nothing, *sigh* look if it makes you better the next chapters going to be the same at this one, the only difference is that you get to narrate it.

Yami: What…I get to POV the next chapter?

Neko: Well if you want to, I don't see why not.

Yami: Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you. You're the best friend a guy could have.

Neko: Yeah I know I am, well anyways hate it? Love it? Please review, and that I would like to say to Cosmic tomato and the to the others that I'm sorry about the whole 'I can't do my next chapter until I have at least 5 reviews on this chapter.' Thing I didn't know that bothered some of you guys, I mean I'm new here and I saw a lot of other writers do that to their story so I thought that it was normal to do it. From now on I'm just going to update my new chapters as soon as possible, with or without new reviews on my new chapters. Well until next time guys. Bye, bye ^_^


	3. Transfer Student Yamis POV

Neko: Thank you all so much for your reviews, they are amazing. It just makes me so happy of how much you guys love my story so much.

Yami: Do I get my own POV now?

Neko: *sigh* Yes Pharaoh you'll get to have your own POV now, but to let everyone know that this chapter is actually the same as the last chapter I wrote, the only difference is that Yami gets to do the whole POV thing now.

Yami: And glade of it too.

Yugi: But the readers don't want to read almost the same thing though, I mean I don't mind having Yami doing the whole POV thing. But the readers want you to start off of where you left.

Neko: Well yeah but don't you want to know of what Yami was thinking when he was staring at you in that chapter?

Yugi:…*sigh* Ok you win.

Neko: Yay! Now I would like to let -Sister Of The Pharaoh-, and all of my other readers know that there will be fluff in the story soon. It will probably start on Chapter 5 or later on in the story. But for now, you guys need to wait a little longer.

Seto: Um Neko do I have to do this? Why can't my mutt do it?

Neko: For the last time Seto he couldn't come because he is sick today, so someone has to do it. You're his boyfriend after all.

Seto: Yes but that has got nothing to do with me.

Neko: Seto, you don't want me to call Joe and tell him that you're not doing something good for him while he's sick now do you?

Seto: *sigh* Ok but you owe me for this. *reading Joes script* Neko does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! (As much as she wished she does). She also does not make any money for this Fanfict. So enjoy reading her stinking story. There happy now?

Neko: Much, so yeah enjoy reading my new chapter.

~Chapter 3 Transfer Student~

**Yamis POV**

Hello, if none of you guys know me. My name is Yami Atemu, I moved here in Japan when I was 7. And that I actually used to live in Osaka, but now I just moved to Domino City. It's actually a nice place, but I am a little worried because now I'm transferring to a new school. And I'm afraid that it's going to be even worse then my previous school.

The problem with my old High school was that I was too popular; so it started to get really annoying with all of those fangirls of mine and all. (A/N: Fangirls can get annoying sometimes, even when they are screaming.)

Well anyways, one night while I was sleeping on my bed in my new room. I had the same dream again, I don't know why but I've been having that same dream for a while now. I was with someone. With the way the person looked I believed that it was a she, well anyways she was giggling while I was chuckling with her. We seamed to be very happy together, man if only I knew what her face looked like. Then maybe I could try and find this person. I then waked up from that wonderful dream, I then cursed out loud again. I really do hate mornings.

"Who was she?" I asked myself again.

I then quickly got up and put on my new school uniform, the uniform is blue pants and a blue jacket, with a white buttoned up shirt. I then put it on, and it actually looks good on me. I then picked up my school bag and went down stairs to eat breakfast.

I finished eating my breakfast then my father drove me to school, my father then talked to what seamed to be the principle of my new school. I was a bit nervous to tell you the truth, but at the same time I know something goods going to happen to me in this school one day. I just know it.

A teacher then walked into the principles office; I believe that she's my new homeroom teacher.

"You needed me Miss. Law?" She asked

"Yes Mrs. Lillian, I would like you to meat your new student Yami Atemu. He just transferred here from Osaka, so I would like you to make sure that your other students are nice to him for today. And also make sure that he feels welcomed here." The principle, or should I say Miss. Law said with nice tone of voice.

"Yes of course Miss. Law, please follow me now Mr. Atemu." I then did as she said and followed her; she then also gave me my new schedule before we left the principles office. Mrs. Lillian then started asking me a few questions while we're walking together, like "What's Osaka like?" or "What do you think of the school so far?" I of course answered her questions; we then were in front of her door.

I then waited outside the door until it was time for me to come inside my new homeroom classroom. She then finished her statement about their being a new student and everything, and then I intently walked inside the room nice and calming. I started staring at the people who were in front of me. (A/N: FYI he Yugi wasn't in front of him, she was sitting in the left side of the room.)

"Hello, my name is Yami Atemu. I will be your classmate from now on, it is a pleasure to meat everyone." I said while bowing in front of every one, then I quickly stopped bowing and went to the position I was originally in. My new teacher then said that I would be answering some questions now, oh great I bet that just all of the girls in this class are goanna ask me questions. I then sighed a little bit, I do hate that.

There was then a girl who asked me of where I came from, so I then said.

"Hm that's good question. Well you see I am from Egypt really, but I'm half Japanese. I was born and raised their, but when I moved here when I was 7 at the time. I hope that that answers your question." Damn, I forgot to mention that it was Osaka that I previously lived in, oh well too late now.

I then started answering a few other questions, and then I was looking around the room on my left side and there she is, the most beautiful being I have ever seen. And do you want to know the coolest part is; she looks almost exactly like me, I mean literally. The only difference she has is that she's a girl (Of course), her hair is down, no lightning strike, she has pale skin, and her eyes is probably the most beautiful Amethyst I've ever seen in my entire life. I probably think that she is shorter then me, but I don't really know because she's sitting on her chair now.

I then realized that I really want to know who she is, and what she's like. I'm sure that she probably has a really good personality. My teacher then told me that I can pick any seat to sit on in the class room, and do you want to know what seat I picked.

The seat that's on the right side of my beautiful Amethyst eyed angle, I then sat down in my new seat that I picked.

I then started to stair at my angel while her head's down; I believe that there were blushes all over her face. 'Man she's really cute when she blushes like that.' I thought to myself.

Even though I just saw this angle and don't even know her name, or even hearing her voice. I bet it's a very beautiful one too; I have pretty much fallen for her already.

The bell then finally ringed and that then I was about to introduce myself to her, but instead of staying she immediately stand up and walked towards a group of three girls and three guys now including my angle.

I was then about to walk over there but there were girls that came to me like wiled animals.

"Can I help you?" I asked a bit annoyed by the fact that now I now have new fangirls.

"Um, well we were wondering if you would like us to have a club about you and everything." A girl with an annoying voice said to me.

"Oh, oh, and that we would like you to be our president of the club, I mean since it is about you and everything." A fat ugly girl said that also started talking to me.

"Oh that's a good idea Miko. Well what do you think Yami-Kun?" A blond headed girl said.

"Hm, well let's see I don't like your guises idea at all. There shouldn't be a club about stupid girls like you guys talking lots of things about me." I said with real annoyance in my voice, I then stand up looking at them with my death stair saying 'Get the hell away from me.'

I was then looking at my angel still talking to her friends, 'Now I think that it's time for me to talk to my soon to be lover.' I thought to myself.

"Now, if you excuse me I'm going somewhere that is far away from you stupid fangirls." I said, they then looked at me with fearful eyes and just pretty much back at least five feet away.

'Thank you.' I thought to myself again.

I've then started stepping closer and closer to my angle. My heart then started beating ten times faster then it usually does; great now I'm starting to think that I might soon be having a heart attack right now.

'Wh-what should I say? "Hay babe I'm Yami, how's about you and me go out sometimes?" No too soon or maybe…no, no that won't do. Damn it I didn't know that talking to a girl would be nerve wrecking.' I thought again, and then I kept on thinking of what to say to her.

Then I finally found the first words to say to say to my angle. I came over to her a bit slower so that I can try to claim my stupid heart to stop beating faster then it normally does.

I was then behind her and herd her say "that you've been worried about me but I'm just fi…" before I tapped her shoulder and then she turned around widening her eyes of surprise. Did I mention that I also say her little blush again? Man she's really cute when she blushes.

"Hi I'm Yami Atemu, and you are?" I asked holding my right hand up in front of me. She then paused a bit, then she shacks my hand. I then felt a sudden good warmth from her hand, 'Her hand feels nice.' I thought to myself.

"Um i-it's a pleasure to m-meet you too. I-I'm Yu-Yugi Moto." She said with a nice cute blush on her face again.

~~End of the chapter~~

Neko: Phew, glade that's over.

Yami: That's it? It's just the same as the previous chapter, the only difference is that I was POVing it!

Neko: *sigh* Look if this makes you happy, you'll get to POV the next chapter. And that you get to continue the story.

Yugi: Does that mean I'll POV the next chapter also.

Neko: Oh no, no Yugi that just waist of time. I'm only going to do this kind of thing once, and that's it.

Yugi: Oh well that's good, 'cause I was about to say that your readers wouldn't like it if you don't continue the story in each chapter.

Neko: Don't worry Yugi, like I said. It's only a one time thing.

Yugi: It better.

Neko: Love it? Hate it? Review, and just to let everyone know that I won't be updating a new chapter everyday. Just sooner then you thought ok? Well bye, bye! See you all next time. ^^


	4. Duel Monsters

Neko: Hay guys, sorry I didn't update my chapter sooner. I was too busy with my homework and everything. Again sorry, but hay today's Friday. So today I'll update this one.

Yugi: You never liked doing homework do you?

Neko: Nope, and I'm proud of it! ^^

Yami: Don't worry Neko, tomorrows Saturday. This means that you won't go to school this weekend.

Neko: I now, but I hate it that when it's over you think that it went by too fast. I really hate that, I mean since I always have nothing to do during the weekend I'm always like "Where did my weekend go?"

Yugi: Yeah, I guess it does suck. But hay, at least you get to learn some cool things. Like a few years back you learned lots of things about Egypt. You have to admit that that was awesome.

Neko: That is true, but the Social Studies this year is a bit boring. But oh well. Anyways I think it's time to start the story.

Yami: WAIT!

Neko: What?

Yami: You forgot to tell your readers of who's going to do the POV, today.

Neko: But Yami they already new that from the last chapter.

Yami: Please, I'll give you a nice big hug.

Neko:…(says it really fast) YamiisdoingthePOVtoday. Now GIVE ME MY HUG!!! (glomps Yami)

Joe: Sorry I wasn't here the last chapter I was sick, but I'm really glad that Seto get to do my job last time. So anyways Neko does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! (As much as she wished she does). She also does not make any money for this Fanfiction. So please enjoy her story.

Neko: ENJOY! (Still's hugging Yami)

Yami: (barley breathing) Please someone…save me…

~Chapter 4 Duel Monster~

**Yamis POV**

"Um i-it's a pleasure to m-meet you too. I-I'm Yu-Yugi Moto." She said with a nice cute blush on her face again.

"Yugi huh, that's a cute name for a cute girl like you." I said with a polite smile on my face. Her whole face then turned to crimson. I still thought that it's so cute of her blushes she makes. Man I just want to hug that cutie till she can't breath.

"Um…c-can you let go…of m-my hand…please?" At first I didn't get of what she was saying, until I realized that the hand that I used to shake her hand was still holding hers.

"Uh, s-sorry I completely forgot about that." I said while there was a shaded pink of embarrassment on my face. 'Great, now _I'm_ the embarrassed one.'

"Oh no, it's alright. It wasn't like I didn't want t…" I then widened my eyes at what she was about to say.

"I-I mean um…s-sorry just forget everything I just said." I then put on a big smile on my face, 'Maybe she'll be mine after all.' I soon realized that she looked a little bit upset, 'Oh no I don't want her to feel sad, crap what should I do? What should I do?' I asked myself in my head.

I then tried to think of something that would make her happy; I then saw what looked like a belt that she was wearing. And it looked like that the belt is carrying a deck of cards. 'Cards…hay now that I mentioned it…'

"Hay Yugi," I asked her.

"Y-yes," She asked me, I was then glade that she doesn't seem to be too upset anymore.

"I was just wondering; do you play a card game called 'Duel Monsters'?" I asked.

"Yes of course I do, almost everyone in this world does. Why?" She asked with a bit of confusion in her eyes.

"Well I was just wondering if you'd like to play Duel Monsters with me then." I said while holding my deck with my right hand, she then finally smiled at me. I then started blushing a bit by that. 'My god she's so damn cute! I don't think that I can survive around her.' I thought.

"Of course, I would love to play Duel Monsters with you! But I should warn you that even though you're a new student here, I won't go easy on you." Yugi said with a mischief smile on her face, 'Somehow I feel that she really means of what she is saying.' I thought to myself again. I then smiled back at her.

"Neither will I." I said before winking at her. She then blushes a little again, but it soon went away. I do have to admit I was a little disappointed by that, but oh well. I'll get over it soon.

"Then let's duel, Atemu-Kun." Yugi said taking her deck out of her the thing that was attached to her belt. (A/N: I'm sorry you guys, I totally forgot of what that thing is called. If you guys know what it is, please tell me! I really need to know. I mean I might use that word in the mid future, so just in case please tell me what it is. I don't know if it's called a deck holder or not!)

"Please call me Yami; after all we are friends now. Are we not?" I asked she then looked shocked at my comment. I then thought 'Did I say something wrong?'

"F-friends…?" She asked to herself and to me.

"You don't want me to be your friend?" I asked her, I then started to feel bad and hurt at the same time. Yugi then looked at me straight in the eye.

"Oh, n-no of course not Atemu-Kun. I'd love to be your friend…" Yugi said trying to make me feel better, 'I'm guessing she saw the little pain in my eyes.' I thought.

"Then let's duel Yugi, oh and again please call me Yami. It's a bit too formal for me." I said, still holding up my deck.

Yugi and I then tried to find a desk to use while we're playing. We then started to play the game. (A/N: Ok just to let everyone know that I won't go all nerdy, and do that whole dueling thing. It takes too long, and plus I'm lazy! Hehe just kidding, now let's continue shall we?)

"Now Dark Magician Girl has direct attack your life points. This means game over!" Yugi said with a victory smile on her face, I was then shocked of not only the fact that I lost to a girl. (A/N: Seriously what's with men and losing games to girls? Guys are so wired these days. –_-) But I also have never lost a single game with anyone before, I mean I'm known as the 'King of Games' for peat sakes.

'So if I'm the King of Games, then Yugi must be the Queen of Games. Heh, the more reason why I must have her as my own, I mean a King can't be a King without a Queen on his side now does it?' I thought then smiled at the thought of Yugi being my Queen. Heh, funny I feel like I'm from the 13th century now.

"Well that was a great game Yugi, but I still can't believe that you beat me. I've never been beaten by anyone in Duel Monsters before." I said while collecting my cards back with my other cards that are still in my deck.

"Really, you haven't? Then that means that I'm the first person to beat you" She asked.

"Yep, I guess so. But you know that that probably means that you're the Queen of Games." I told her while I put my deck away, back into my school bag.

"'Queen of Games', why would I have that title?" She asked me with confusion in her eyes.

"Because you've just beaten the King of Games Yugi." I answered. She then looked more shocked then she ever was before.

"Y-You're…the K-King of Game?!" She asked still shocked of my previous answer.

"Yes Yugi, I am. Back at Osaka I was actually known as the King of Games. Sorry I didn't mentioned that information to you about that earlier." I said

"You're…the King of Games…" She said wow didn't know that she would be still shocked about it. Man I when is she going to get over the fact that I'm the king of games.

"Yes Yugi, I am." I answered to her again, and now she's not speaking. "Yugi are you alright?" I asked her, she then finally went back to reality.

**Yugis POV**

'I-just beat the King of Games, ME! Oh my god I can't believe it, and now I'm known as…' I thought to myself, still in my shocking state right now. I was pretty much in my fantasy world right now, thinking of myself as the-

""Yugi are you alright?" Yami asked me, I then came back to reality.

"I-I'm the _Queen of Games?" _I asked out loud to Yami, apparently known as the King of Games.

"Um, yeah I guess you are Yugi. If you want to be at least-" I then interrupted his sentence.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I always wanted to be known as the Queen of Games since I was little, back then I always asked my mother of why she named me 'Yugi' when I was born. I mean do you know that my name is Japanese for 'Game' right?" I said, and then waited for an answer from Yami, then he nodded that shows as a yes.

"So then my mother would actually tell me that the reason why she and my father gave me that name because they knew that I would like to play games in the future. Then my mother would tell me that I'm a Princess of Games, and soon to be known as Queen of Games once I beat the King. At first I thought of it as a story, and that I never thought of it being true. Until today! That is so exciting, me the Queen of Games!" I said happily with a big smile on my face.

I then soon became shocked of what I just said; I've never told anyone the story of my mother telling me about me being the Queen of Games in the future. In fact I've hardly told anyone about my parents since their death. But really I was most shocked that I told it to a guy I barley know, but Yami seems different somehow. Like I've seen him somewhere before.

"I-I'm sorry forget what I just said." I said while quickly grabbing my deck and leaving the class room and almost right at nick of time the bell ringed.

"Yugi wait!" Yami said out loud so that I could wait for him. But I didn't, I just ran.

~~End of the chapter~~

Neko: Well I hope you guys like my new chapter, I sure do.

Yami: Hay you lied to me!

Neko: About what?

Yami: About me doing the POV, Yugi did it as well!

Neko: Hay I did not lie, I told you the truth. I just left out the part of Yugi doing it almost right at the end of the chapter.

Yami: Ugh, whatever! I'll just go make out with Aibou or something. Come Yugi! (Grabbing Yugi by the arm andpulling him away.)

Yugi: Wait what? No, no! Neko help me!

Neko: Sorry Yugi, I can't do that. Besides you two need to be alone anyways.

Yugi: You'll pay for this Neko! YOU WILL PAY!

Neko: OK, before Yugi try's to kill me. Love it? Hate it? Review! Also I'll be back tomorrow. With a new story of mine called 'Karaoke Night', well see you guys latter. Bye, bye! See ya next time! X3


	5. After School

Neko: OMG, I'm so sorry that I didn't update this sooner. I mean I was busy with the whole Thanksgiving and that my Birthday is Tomorrow and everything. There was just a lot in my mind in the past couple of days.

Yugi: It's ok Neko, there was a lot of things that were going on because of Thanksgiving and things like that. So I'm sure that your readers aren't angry at you or anything like that.

Neko: Aw thanks Yugi. I'm sure that they understand too. ^^

Yugi: They do Neko, they really do.

Yami: So um…when is me and Yugi get together exactly again.

Neko: OK first stop asking me that question every time I update a new chapter, second it's a secret, and third what do you mean "Again"? I've never told you when you and Yugi get together did I?

Yami: Well no, but it was just a figure of speech Neko. You get what I'm saying.

Neko: Uh, no I don't.

Yami: Neko…-_-

Neko: *sigh* Yes Pharaoh I understand of what your saying.

Yami: Good, and will you please stop calling me Pharaoh. You sound almost like Bakura sometimes.

Neko: But I like sounding like Bakura.

Yami: NEKO!!

Neko: Alright, alright, I'll stop calling you 'Pharaoh' geez. I'm still wondering why you're my friend again.

Yami: Because you love me

Neko: Besides that! Well anyways, Joe!

Joe: (waking up by Nekos scream.) AH! I'M NOT A FURRY!

Neko: Joe, have you been watching Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series again?

Joe: Maybe…

Neko: (slaps her head) _Hoy vey_, just please say the lines.

Joe: (whispers) Oh I'll say the stupid lines alright.

Neko: What was that?

Joe: Nothing, nothing! Neko does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! (As much as she wished she does). She also does not make any money for this Fanfiction. So please enjoy her story, Nye.

Neko: Joe, what did I say about you saying 'Nye'?!

Joe: (Running away) enjoy her story.

~Chapter 5 After School~

**Yugis POV**

"Yugi wait!" Yami said out loud so that I could wait for him. But I didn't, I just ran.

Later on that day, still scared of what I did because I told Yami some embarrassing things about my childhood past. It certainly didn't help the problem at all that I have Yami in almost every single class.

I then realized that Yami is always walking towards me, but I only keep avoiding him. Pretending nothing happened, trying to forget.

Right now its lunch time here in school, I didn't go to the cafeteria 'cause I knew that he's there right now. Instead I'm outside eating quietly and making sure that he doesn't know that I'm here.

Heh, you're probably thinking 'talk to him' or 'he doesn't hate you just because you told him a little bit about your childhood past.' Yeah I'm guessing that you're right about that.

But I just don't want to talk to him right now, because I'm afraid that he'll know about my parents being…dead. I know that that seems the lamest excuse you've ever heard but it's just that if he knows that I'm starting to have feelings for him.

Then if he becomes my boyfriend he'll probably go out with me because are gone and that I'll never see them again.

That's not what I want from my prince; I want him to love me for me. Not pitying me. I just don't want that. I want real love, love that can make me happy for the rest of my life.

'Oh Yami, please forgive me. I really want to talk to you, and tell you everything about me. But I can't, I just can't. You'll feel bad about me. Please forgive me…my beloved Yami.' I thought to myself holding back a tear from falling.

**Yamis POV**

While I sat down on a table in the Cafeteria eating my lunch; I couldn't help but think about my Angel running away from me. (A/N: Just to let everyone know that I'm really, really sorry about me misspelling the word 'Angel' in chapter 3. Again I'm soooo sorry. Please forgive me guys! Me very, very sorry! I feel such a bad writer now. T_T)

'Why did she run away from me? Did I do something wrong, or was it because she mentioned something about her mother telling her of when she would become Queen of Games one day when she was younger. Wait didn't she say 'back then' or 'when I was seven'? When she was younger, doesn't her mother still say those things to her? I mean it's not like she's…wait a minute…could it be…' I thought silently then shocked of what I might have discovered.

Little did I know that that girl who first asked me a question about myself was standing in front of me.

"May I sit across from you?" She asked holding a tray of food.

"Sure go ahead." I answered 'Hmm, she doesn't seem like that she's one of those stupid new fangirls of mine.'

"So how's your first day of school here in Domino High?" She asked me eating some rice balls.

"Oh its fine…says do you know this girl who has the name 'Yugi'?" I asked her with curiosity in my eyes. 'I want to know more about her, about Yugi.'

"Yugi-Chan? Yeah I know her; she's a good friend of mine. Why?" She answered with confusion on her face.

"Well I went and talked with her, and I also played 'Duel monsters with her. She won and I simply told her that she just beaten the 'King of Games'." I answered her then she choked a little bit on her rice balls; making her coughing a little.

"You're the 'King of Games'?!" She said shouting enough so that almost everyone heard. 'Great' I thought to myself again.

"Yes I am, and please don't shout so that everyone could hear our conversation." I told her hoping that no one actually heard of what she said.

"Oops sorry, so you said that Yugi won. And that you just told her that she is probably known as the 'Queen of Games' right?" I nodded. "So what happened after that?" She asked again, sipping a little bit of her juice.

"Well she was then very excited about it, and that she actually told me that her mother once told her that one day she would be known as 'Queen of Games' in the future. But after that she looked sacred a little; almost like she did something terribly wrong. When I was about to ask her of what's wrong, she for some reason ran away from me. And whenever I get near her she just walks away from me. Do you know why she's acting like this?" I asked she then looked a little shocked of what I said.

"…Well Yugi might not talk to me for a while, but since your new her and I'm guessing that you want to get to know her better right?" She asked me, and then I nodded. She then sighed a little. "I can't believe I'm doing this, but I'll tell you why she acted like that…"

-Outside after school-

**Yugis POV**

School was finally over and I was outside talking with my friends, we were leaving the gates to the school until I heard someone calling my name.

"Yugi!" I turned around, and there he was again. I still wonder why he comes to talk to me so badly. It's not like I'm that special or anything, but I do like it whenever he calls my name. The way his baritone voice says it, it just make me want to melt.

But I knew that I have to ignore him, its better this way. I then kept on walking with my friends but I was topped by something pulling me by the arm.

"Please don't go Yugi, I want to talk to you…and maybe even escort you to your house while we're talking?" He asked me with his voice sounding desperate. I was about to reject his offer, but then when I saw his eyes. I just couldn't help but to say.

"O-of course you can come with me, but first I'll ask my friends if they want you to join with us. Hay guys is it alright if Atemu-K…" I paused then realized that my friends weren't there. 'They must have left so Yami and I can be a-alone…' I thought while blushing a little by the thought of me and Yami alone.

"Heh, I'm guessing that they want us to be alone." I told him.

"Hm, seems so." He said, I then realized that his hand was still garbing my arm.

"Um you can l-let go of me now." I told him. He then seemed to realize it too and let go of my arm.

"Oh, sorry." He said letting go of me, I was actually a bit disappointed by the warm feeling leaving my skin.

"It's alright, let's go shall we?" I asked, he then smiled at me. That beautiful smile that just really makes me want to melt.

"Definitely." He answered. We then went out the gate of the school entrance, side by side. 'It'll be nice if we hold hands. N-no Yugi stop thinking like that, he's not your prince. He's not the one for you!" I argue myself but then started to think a little bit. 'Or is he?' I thought blushing again.

"Yugi, can I ask you something?" Yami asked looking at me.

"Y-yes of course Atemu-Kun, what is it." I said, and then he chuckled a little bit. I was then a little bit confused of why he was laughing.

"Hehe, I told you to call me Yami Yugi-Chan." He said winking at me again.

"Oh, s-sorry. I forgot." I said a bit ashamed of myself.

"It's ok Yugi, you just need to get used to call me by my first name without being so formal." He said.

"Oh, ok. So what was your question again?" I asked him. He then started to look serious a bit, looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Yugi is it true…that your parent's are no longer living in this world?" He asked, and then I stopped walking, my eyes full of fear.

~~End of chapter 5~~

Neko: Well that's it for chapter 5, sorry about my lateness.

Yugi: It's alright Neko. Hay by the way, what are you goanna do for your Birthday tomorrow?

Neko: *giggling* That's a secret Yugi-Chan.

Yugi: Hay, just because I'm a girl in this story doesn't mean that you have to put a 'Chan' at the end of my name.

Neko: Oh but Yugi, I'm the author of this magnificent story. So you can't do anything about it.

Yugi: (pouting and looking a bit angry)

Yami: You know she's got a point Yugi.

Yugi: (Glairing at Yami) Shut up Koi.

Yami: (Looking scared) Yes Aibou.

Neko: Oh you two, the last thing I want is another Seto and Joe couple. Love it, hate it? Review! And a Happy Birthday to me!! ~Nya X3


	6. Conversation

Neko: Hay everyone! I'm back with a new chapter of 'My Prince Charming', I'm so sorry that I didn't update this yesterday. I totally forgot about it, but hay at least I get to do it today. Oh no wait I just did! XD

Yugi: Please, please, please, for the love of Ra please tell me that there's fluff in this one. PLEASE!!!

Neko: *sigh* For the last time Yugi I CAN'T TELL YOU!!! _

Yugi: *putting on a puppy face* ~Please Neko, I promise I won't ask you about your story again~

Neko: Nice try Yug but it doesn't work on me, trust me. I mean your cute and everything but I have practice to ignore puppy pouts like yours all the time. So it doesn't work on me, so HA!! XD

Yugi: O-o…GOD DAMNIT!!

Yami: YUGI! What did I said about cussing?

Yugi: But you cuss all the time.

Yami: Yes but that's because it suits me. But it doesn't suit you.

Yugi: DOESN'T SUIT ME?!

Neko: Um well he does have a point on that Yugi; you are supposed to be the innocent one. And Yami's the tough one, not the other way around.

Yugi: But I can be tough too! You'll see…I-I'll work out! Yeah that's what I'll do; I'll work out till I am tough enough to beat the crap out of you guys.

Neko: *sounding sarcastic* Oh wow, I'm so scared. Whatever shall I do?

Yugi:…I hate you.

Neko: Love you too, now HIT IT YAMI! XD

Yami: Alright now, Neko does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! (As much as she wished she does). She also does not make any money for this Fanfiction. So please enjoy her story, and by the way 'I look damn good in a tutu'! XD

Neko: YAMI! What did I said about doing Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series catch phrases?

Yami: Hehe, sorry Neko but I couldn't stop. It's too damn funny! XD

Neko: *sigh* Whatever, well enjoy my new chapter.

~Chapter 6 Conversation~

**Yugis POV**

"Yugi is it true…that your parent's are no longer living in this world?" He asked, and then I stopped walking, my eyes full of fear.

I turned around. And just froze for a few minutes, and didn't say anything. Until Yami started to see the fear in my eyes, once seeing it he started walking towards me. He then opened his mouth about to say something. I'm guessing that he was about to ask of what's wrong with me, but I didn't give him the chance to say those words.

"H-how did…you know?" I asked shaking a little. 'No, I don't any pity from him. I don't want him to be my friend because of it. Please Ra, don't do this to me!' I thought loudly in my head.

"Well this girl name Tea I believe that's her name, told me about your parents at lunch time." Yami said, looking at me with worry in his eyes. I simply thought that the worry in his eyes is either for me looking scared, or about the tragic incident of my parents, or both. Either way, I don't like it.

"T-Tea told you…about my parents?" I asked a bit unsure if that's what Yami actually said. He then nodded a yes, a question then came to my head. "What…did she told you…Yami?" Yami then starred at me still having worry in his eyes.

"Well what happened was…"

-Flashback back at school in the cafeteria Yamis POV-

"…_because she is afraid." The brunette headed girl said._

"_Scared, of what?" I asked confused of the answer that I did not expect. 'There has to be more to it' I thought, wanting to know more about my precious Angel._

"_Scared of being pitied" I was then even more confused._

"_Pitied of what?" I asked to the brunet girl._

"_Of her parent's death" She said a bit in a whisper._

"_Her parents…died?" I asked shocked of what I just heard._

"_Yeah, they died in a car accident when she was seven. Poor thing, all of her previous friends only hanged out with her because they feel bad for her. Nothing more, they didn't think that she was great to be with. None of them liked her for who she is. But she wanted friends who do want to hang out with her, but not because of the lose of her parents. Luckily, she does. " She said, then I looked at my sandwich and thought a little bit_

'_So that's why she looked shocked, because she said something that she didn't want to say. She also ran away because she doesn't want me to pity her. She doesn't want me to do those things like her so called friends did back then.' I thought to myself again. Then something came across my mind._

"_Wait a minute, you mean that she has friends who don't pity her?" I asked her again. She then smiled a little bit._

"_Uh huh, she actually has a group of friends. All of them girls of course, but there are guys in her group. But they are all her friends' boyfriends." She answered while eating her own sandwich. _

"_Are you her friend?" I asked again, she then looked like that she is thinking a little bit._

"_Yeah actually, but I'm not exactly in her group of friends. I mean I'm in a lot of groups of people, so I couldn't choose. But yeah I'm one of Yugis friends." She answered, biting another piece of her sandwich._

"_I see, well thank you for the information. But I'll be leaving right now." I told her while picking up my tray of food on the table._

"_Oh ok, it was nice to talk to you too." She said, before I left I turned around and asked her something._

"_What's your name?" I asked, she then smiled and point to herself with her thumb._

"_My name is Tea Gardner, but you can just call me Tea." She said still smiling. I then smiled back at her._

"_Tea, thank you" I said while leaving the cafeteria._

"_No problem!" She said a bit out loud, and then she waved a bit at me. I also wave back at her. Soon I then started to pay more attention to my Angel, and try to see if Tea really was telling the truth. I then decide to talk to Yugi, after school ends._

-End of flash back outside of school Yugis POV-

"That's what she said." I asked still couldn't believe that a good friend of mine did this to me. 'I'll have a long talk to Tea about this later.' I thought still a bit angry at her. Yami then saw my anger and went up to me and…hugged me?!

"Yugi, please don't blame this on Tea. It was my fault, I made her tell me. Please Yugi don't get mad at her." I then began blushing at least ten shade of red on my face.

"B-but she promised…she promised not to tell anyone about this. I don't want people to pity me. Especially you…Yami." I said tears starting fall from my eyes and landed on Yamis shoulder. He finally realized my tears and pulled away a little to see me, I then felt embarrassed that I was crying in front of Yami.

But I just couldn't help it the thought of Yami just being my friend because of the death of my parents hurt so much. Yami then for some wired reason kissed my tears away. I widened my eyes of what he did. He then put his forehead on mine, and put

both of his warm hands on each side of my face and closed his eyes a little.

"Look, I know what they did is wrong. But Yugi, I'm nothing like that. I actually wanted to be your friend way before I knew about the death of your parents. In fact, I wanted to be your friend since I first saw you when I came into our homeroom class. So please…Yugi accept my friendship. Please" He said while I looked into his eyes seeing if he was lying. But he wasn't.

At first I was hesitating a little till I put his hands down and parted my head from his, and hugged him.

"Yes, of course I'd love to be your friend." I said with a smile while a few tears coming down from my eye. He then hugged back and I believe that he was smiling too. I couldn't see because his head was on my shoulder, but somehow I can feel that he is also very happy.

We then parted and I looked at Yami in the eyes.

"Why not we go ahead and keep walking, I'm sure that our family is very worried about us." I said while wiping away a few of my tears. Yami then nodded.

"Yeah, let's go ahead and go. The last thing I want is a lecture from my father." He said while I nodded as well.

While Yami and I were walking we talked a few things, like where we got our cards from. We also talked about our other friends, especially mine. He said that he had a few friends at his previous school.

Which was odd to me 'cause I thought that he was also very popular at his previous school. He said that he was, but he doesn't like the whole popularity very much.

We then finally came in front of my house and looked at Yami.

"Thanks for taking me to my house. I had a great time hanging out with you." I said Yami then smiled at me.

"Sure no problem, but hay what are friends for" He said I then said my goodbyes and try to get into my house, but Yami stopped me by the arm.

"Wait I almost forgot, here." He said and gave me a piece of paper that had his name on top and both his cell and home phone number in the bottom of the paper. I was then surprised, I never got a phone number from a guy before.

"A-are you sure?" I asked him, he then smiled at me.

"Yeah, and actually I was hoping that you can give me yours. But I think that you have to go inside now. So why not call me tonight and tell me that it's you and that you can tell me your number, or that I can just get it from the choler I.D. from my phone.

"S-sure no problem" I said still shocked that I actually have his number in my hand.

"Great, oh I also want you to know that…I understand your pain." He said I then looked confused at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked him with confusion on my face.

"I mean that I know what it's like to loose someone precious to you. I lost my mother when I was seven. She was Egyptian so after her death my father decided to move to Osaka where he grew up." He said looking serious and a bit sad about his past.

"I-I see…I'm sorry…" I said a bit speechless. I couldn't find any other words to say because that was all I could think of.

"It's ok; it's all in the past now. I miss her though, but I must move on she said. So I will." He said putting up one thumbs up while having a wonderful smile on his face.

"OK, if you say so." I said then he hugged me.

"Goodbye Yugi-Chan, see you tomorrow?" He asked me, I then nodded a bit. I was blushing too much not to respond his question. He the pulled away me, and started leaving.

"Good, well see you later Yugi." He said then he left but then I walked a bit and started shouting.

"See you tomorrow Yami-Kun!" I shouted he then turned around and put another thumb up while winking at me. Then he turned around and left, somehow I feel that my life is going to change because of him. Yami, my prince charming.

~End of the chapter~

Neko: That was great wasn't it?

Yugi: Yes it was, wasn't much fluff but still good.

Neko: That's great well I'll try my best to update chapter 7 as soon as I can. Oh sorry about the title of the chapter, got a little lazy here.

Yugi: That's OK Neko, at least you updated it.

Neko: Aw thanks Yug, well anyways. Love it? Hate it? REVIEW! Oh and also I would like to know if you guys want a Anzu/Tea bashing in my next story. I'm not telling you guys of what the story is but there might be Anzu bashing or not, only if you guys vote and tell me of what you guys think I should do. Well see ya later. Bye, bye! ~Nya X3


	7. Phone Call

Neko: Hay everyone here's my seventh chapter of my wonderful Fanfic 'My Prince Charming'. And thank you all for all the reviews from my last chapter. I mean I got like 12 or 13 of them, I read them all. And they were awesome, thank you guys so much of reading my Fanfic and telling me that you love it. I mean I really wasn't expecting 'My Prince Charming' to be this good. I mean since I'm new here and everything I just never thought it would end up this great. Thank you so much, I love you all! ^-^

Yugi: Wow Neko you're acting like that this is the last chapter of this Fanfic…Is it?

Neko: Oh no, no, Yugi this Fanfic is pretty much having a beginning here. So no, it's not over. It's just the beginning of love. ^^

Yugi: Oh good because there is no way that all of this would end in this chapter.

Neko: Well it's not so don't worry about it Yug, I promise you and all of my readers that there will be at least ten more chapters till it's really over.

Yami: TEN?! Ten chapters till me and Yugi get together.

Neko: I didn't say that! Gosh you two keep on getting ahead of yourselves. For Peat sakes, I still wonder why you two are my favorite Yaoi couple.

Yugi: 'Cause you like it when we have-

Neko: OK, Yami please say the lines.

Yami: But Neko-

Neko: NOW!

Yami: Ok, ok jeez. , Neko does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! (As much as she wished she does). She also does not make any money for this Fanfiction. So please enjoy reading her new chapter, oh and also Aibou has something to say to you guys.

Yugi: Your reviews were SUPER SPECIAL AWSOME! XD

Neko: But I didn't say anything about…aw forget it. Seriously I watch too much abridged stuff. Well anyways, enjoy! ^^

~Chapter 7 Phone Call~

**Yugi POV**

After Yami was so far away that I couldn't see him anymore I immediately went inside my house. I saw my Grandfather in the kitchen making dinner I believe. Little did I realize the big smile that was pasted on my face.

"I'm home Grandpa." I said out loud so that he could hear me from the living room.

"Aw welcome back Yugi. You're awfully late, did something happen?" Grandpa asked, I was a little shock but I was too happy to even look at him in the eyes.

"Yeah, something wonderful happened." I answered while going up the stairs.

"Wonderful? Yugi what happened?" He asked again.

"Its something that's girl related, you won't understand." I simply said it's not that I didn't want to tell my Grandpa about, it's just that I'm too happy that words couldn't come out of my mouth. I then went into my room and lay on my bed and covered my face with my Amethyst pillow. My eyes widened for that I just realized something. I have Yamis phone number and he said that I can call him…TONIGHT?!

'CRAP! What should I say to him? Um "hay there cutie how are you?" No that'll be too wired. "Hay there hot guy that I know have a crush on." No way that does not sound like me at all. Oh what should I do?' I thought arguing to myself of what to say when I call him.

I then started to panic, not only do I have the guys cell and phone number. But that I have to call him tonight! 'What should I do?

I've never call a guy before, well except for Bakura but that's because Ryou accidently left her cell phone in my house and that it had Bakuras cell number. So I contacted him because they were about to go on a date and that Ryou needed to bring her cell with her, or her dad would pretty much yell at her for forgetting her cell. Well you get the picture.

Anyways the question isn't of what I say to him, but of what time to call him. 'Hmm maybe I should do it after dinner yeah that's a good idea. Then I'll call him after I'm done eating, and doing the dishes. Ok that's good enough right? Right' I thought to myself nervously.

I then told myself not to worry about it right now, and just change to regular cloths before eating dinner. I went to my closet and took off my girls uniform and put hang it inside the closet, and took out my favorite Amethyst shirt that had the eye of Horus on a upside down pyramid.

Grandpa got me this shirt while he was in Egypt; he said that the upside down pyramid is called the Millennium Puzzle. He said that it was once in Egypt but he said that it was a family air loom to a family in Egypt. Grandpa said that he met the owner of the Millennium Puzzle and that they got along well.

He also said that the owner and his son just moved here in Domino and that we are going over to their house next Friday so that I can get to know his son. But I beat that he isn't better then my Yami. Right now Yami has just captured my heart, and that he will have it whenever he wants.

I then put on my tight Amethyst short that was right to my knee; I'm not a huge fan of wearing pants that's too short. Because whenever I do I feel like I dress up like a slut. So yeah I don't wear things that show too much skin.

For example my skirt that's part of my school uniform, I don't like that skirt at all. That's why I ordered a skirt that's long enough to at least cover my butt completely. Also I wear long socks that cover my leg to my knee so that my legs aren't showing.

After changing to my regular cloths I went downstairs, I smelled the food in the kitchen. It smelled good. I went in the kitchen and saw Grandpa making my favorite food, beef and mash potatoes with gravy. He makes it every once a month 'cause. So I hardly get to have this kind of dinner these days.

I then got the table ready and Grandpa and I started eating the delicious food that Grandpa prepared for us. I still had a bright smile on my face; I mean can you blame me. The guy I like gave me his phone number. Which I thought would never happen in my entire life. Grandpa then had curious look on his face.

"So Yugi, how was school?" He asked me. I then looked at him still smiling.

"It was great as always Grandpa." I said while taking another bite of my beef.

"Well Yugi your acting differently then normal, you seem to be more happy then usual. Please tell me what really happened." He said, he then looked serious I then stopped smiling and became serious.

"Alright Grandpa, I'll tell you." I said then I told him what happened at school, I told him that Yami is a transfer student, and that I played duel monsters with him. I also told him about Tea telling him about my parents. Then I told him about Yami giving me his phone number. Grandpa smiled at me after I told everything of what happened at school.

"That's great Yugi; you actually made friends with this transfer student. He sounds like a nice person; I would like to meat this Yami boy one of these days." He said after finishing his dinner. I then nodded at him.

"You should, he's a wonderful guy." I said, after saying that I took my and Grandpas plate and went into the kitchen and wash the dishes. I then put away the left over's in the refrigerator. I told Grandpa that I would be in my room and doing my homework. I looked at the clock in my room and it said 6:30.

"He must be eating dinner by now, I'll just do my homework and when I'm done I'll call him." I said but while I was doing my homework I look at the clock every ten minutes or so each time I look at it I get even more nervous. I realized that if I don't stop looking at my clock and don't finish my homework; I won't be able to call Yami.

Finnaly after one hour I was abel to finish my homework. Luckily for me all I got for homework was Math and Science. I then put away my homework in my bag and lay on my bed; I then pick up my cell phone and stair at Yamis number. I then breathed slowly out and in. But I couldn't stop my heart from beating so fast.

"Ok Yugi, you can do this. It's simple just call Yami and tell him it's you and tell him your phone number and talk about a few other things." I said to myself while looking at my phone.

"Ok, here I go." I said while pressing the numbers.

**Yamis POV**

"When is she going to call? I hope she didn't forget about me." I said while staring at my cell and home phone, it was 7:30 and I was laying on my bed waiting for my beautiful Amethyst eyed Angel to call me.

'Man I should've told her what time to call me. Please Yugi; please call my sweet beautiful Queen of games. Please call me. I miss your beautiful voice.' I thought anxiously looking at my phones. I then started feeling sad that she hasn't call yet.

Then when my hope started to fade one of the phone ringed it was my cell, it was an unknown caller. I then opened it, and put it against my ear.

"Hello?" I asked 'Please let it be her.' I thought.

"_Um h-hello is this Yami Atemu I'm speaking to?" _She asked politely, I then knew that it was Yugis voice for that I didn't know anyone who had a voice of innocence.

"This is he, and is this Yugi Moto?" I asked sweetly, of course it's her but I just wanted to make sure.

"_Oh hi Yami, how are you? Did I interrupt you with anything? Um how was your first day of school…Oh I mean…" _ She then I heard a sigh in the end of the phone. I then chuckled a little bit. _"W-What's so funny?" _She asked I then stopped chuckling a little.

"Sorry Yugi it's just that what you did was just too cute. But hay I'm glade that you called. I actually thought that you forgot to call me. But I'm just glade that you called now. I'm really happy, Yugi-Chan." I said softly to her. I was then guessing that she was blushing now.

"_O-oh well I'm glade you're happy about me calling you." _She said while stuttering a little. 'Damn she sounds so cute when she's shy.' I thought to myself while smiling widely.

"Me too, so Yugi can you tell me what your number is I already brought a piece of paper and pen so that I can write it." I said sounding like a kid going to his first amusement park.

"_O-OK, my home number is _(A/N: Not going to put a phone number on because I'm worried that the number I put might be real.) _And if you want my cell number you can look at the caller I.D. on your cell phone." _ She said she was right about the caller I.D. so I then looked at my cell and put both her numbers on the sheet of paper.

"I now have both cell and home phone number." I said.

"_Great." _I then heard her yawn, which sounded really cute if I may add. _"Sorry Yami, can I talk to you tomorrow it's time for me to go to bed. Would you like to walk to school with me tomorrow morning? It would be nice to walk with you." _She asked while sounding sleepy. I then chuckled again.

"Of course Yugi, I'll see you later." I said. I then heard another yawn from Yugi.

"_You too good night Yami-Kun" She_ said softly, I then felt like I'm going to melt any minute now. I then smiled to myself.

"Good night Yugi-Chan" I wanted to say the words 'I love you' but I couldn't because I still don't know if she likes me or not. I then heard Yugi hang up.

"Oh Yugi, if only you knew." I said before going to bed.

**Yugis POV**

I then hanged up on Yami I started looking at my cell and put it away. I put on my Amethyst night gown and lay on top of my bed. I was hugging my pillow then.

"Oh Yami, if only you knew." I said before drifting off to sleep.

~~End of the chapter~~

Neko: Another successful chapter that I just finished.

Yugi: Well done Neko.

Neko: Thanks Yugi-Kun, glade you like it. ^^

Yugi: I have a question though.

Neko: What?

Yugi: WHEN WILL ME AND YAMI BECOME A COUPLE?!! _

Neko: Yugi we've been over this, I can't TELL YOU! -_-'

Yugi: But Neko…

Neko: NO BUTS! Do you want me to get Yami here and take you away and _punish _you?

Yugi: O-o You wouldn't…

Neko: Oh don't think I wouldn't.

Yugi: I'll be quiet now…

Neko: Good now love it, hate it? REVIEW! XD See you all next time. Bye, bye! ^_^


	8. Walking To School

Neko: Hay everyone I'm back with a new chapter of 'My Prince Charming'! Woo hoo! Now I would like to say that I am really, really, really, really, sorry that I didn't update sooner. I mean I have somehow been busy these past three days. I mean I was going to update it yesterday but I didn't got to because I had to go somewhere.

Yugi: Really?

Neko: Yes really! I mean I have been really stressed in the past three days. Again guys I'm really sorry! I'm a bad author right. *sniff* *sniff* T-T

Yugi: No you're not Neko, you're a good author. A great one actually it's not you're fault that you didn't update for three days. Many fanfic authors are like that these days so it's completely normal.

Neko: *wiping a few tears away from my eye* Thanks Yugi, you always make people happy when they are in a bad mood. *hugs Yugi*

Yugi: *hugs back* That's what I do to make people happy.

Yami: Aw now isn't that cute? ^^

Neko:…How long have you been here?

Yami: Long enough.

Neko: Oh…ok…what do you want exactly?

Yami: I just came to see if this is the chapter that me and Yugi confess our undying love to each other.

Neko: Sorry to disappoint you but…no!

Yami&Yugi: WHAT?!!

Neko: *sigh* For the last time I can't tell you what happens in the future chapters.

Yami: But Neko we should be confessing by now.

Neko: I'm sorry but it's just I'm not one of those people who just do like the first two chapters of a story and then have a love confession. I want to make things a little slow. To create love, not like the whole 'love at first sight' thing.

Yugi: But I fell in love with Yami when I first saw him in this story.

Yami: Yeah and that I fell in love with Yugi in the story.

Neko: Well it's a mixture of 'love at first sight' and the 'get to know each other better' before the relationship starts. I mean it's not this chapter, but I think you guys will like this chapter a lot! Now if you please Joe. ^^

Joe: Neko does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! (As much as she wished she does). She also does not make any money for this Fanfiction. So please enjoy reading her new chapter of 'My prince charming'.

Neko: Thank you now ON WITH THE STORY! XD

~Chapter 8 Walking To School~

**Yugis POV**

"Oh Yami, if only you knew." I said before drifting off to sleep.

-Morning-

Last night I had the same dream again only this time I can hear the Princes voice. He sounded familiar like I heard it before.

But when I woke up I forgot what the voice sounded like, all I know is that the voice was quit low, and that was it. I still wonder of who he is, and what he looks like.

Well I guess it doesn't matter of who the guy of my dream is now, because I like someone right now. Well actually it's kind of like a crush more then a like. I mean I still don't know my feelings towards him yet.

I mean right now I'm guessing that I just like him for his looks and that's it. I hardly know the guy for heaven sakes.

So for now I just want to be his friend just to get to know him better and then I'll see if I like him or not. He seems like a nice guy but it's just that I don't want to get ahead of myself that's all.

Anyways after I woke up at 8:00 A.M. in the morning I took off my gown and put it in my closet. I then pulled out my school uniform and put it on. I also brushed my hair making sure that it's not frizzy, and then brushed my teeth.

I don't wear make up like all the other girls at my school. My skin doesn't really need any make up really, I usually only wear it when I probably go somewhere nice or something like that.

Grandpa shouted from down stairs saying that my friends are here. 'I hope Yami's out there too' I thought to myself while feeling very happy at the thought of Yami being here with her friends. I couldn't stop smiling…till I went outside.

**Yamis POV**

I finally woke up after a long nights rest, I had that dream again. But this dream was different though. The girl I was with all the time I heard her voice for the very first time. It sounded familiar but I didn't know whose voice it was.

And when I woke I didn't remember the sound of her voice. I then looked at the clock and then I realized that it was…

"EIGHT O' CLOCK?! Oh no YUGI!" I yelled to myself I got ready in three minutes, Yugis house was like five minutes away from my house. So I had to hurry to Yugis house before she already left.

My Father realized my hurry then looked at me funny.

"What's the rush son? School doesn't start till 8:45." I said looking very confused.

"I promised a friend that I'd walk with her to school. I was supposed to wake up fifteen minutes ago, but I forgot to set my alarm." I answered to my Fathers questioning look he had.

"Huh, already made friends Yami? And did you just say 'her'? Since when do you have friends as girls? You said that all the girls at school were the same as the old one." He asked again.

"Yeah, but this one's different. Who knows dad…maybe she's the one for me." I said while eating my breakfast in a fast past. My dad then stared at me blankly then laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

"Oh nothing my son, just go I'm sure your Princess is waiting for you." He said while winking at me. I then blushed a little and said "DAD!" out loud. He then laughed a little.

After when I was done eating my breakfast I got my school bag and ran out as fast as I can. I then told my Father "Bye, see you after school." and everything while waving at him.

"Good bye, see you when you get home." He said while waving at me, I then ran as fast as I can to Yugis house. 'If only I have a bike or something like that!' I thought to myself, I just prayed that Yugi isn't outside of her house yet.

**Yugis POV**

When I went outside disappointment started to develop in me. I didn't see Yami anywhere, I looked left to right and he wasn't here. I then started to look sad, thinking that he forgot about me. Ryou saw the look on my face.

"What's wrong Yugi? You look like you're sad of something." She said while walking up to me a little. I then sighed and looked down.

"It's nothing, let's just go to school." I said still looking down at my feet, I could've sworn that I was about to cry a little.

The others and I then started to walk a few inches away from my house, until someone called my name.

"YUGI!" I then knew where that voice was coming from; I turned around and saw Yami running towards me. When he finally stopped running and that he was in front of me, he fell on his knees sweat all over his face.

"Thank…god…I…made…it" He said while catching his breath each of the words he said. I then looked worried and bent down in front of him looking at him the eyes.

"Yami are you alright?" I asked and then out of no where he was hugging me I then blushed a lot. Not just because of what he's doing, but because of the fact that my friends are seeing him hugging.

"I'm sorry Yugi…I'm really, really, _really_ sorry that I didn't came to get you sooner. I forgot to set my alarm last night so that I can get up early and come to your house to take you to school. I'm really sorry Yugi, I promise that it will _never_ happen again." He said hugging me a little tighter.

It's a bit strange that even though we're just friends and everything he acts like we are a couple or something like that. But it could be just him; after all I probably became his first friend in his new high school. So I'm sure that couldn't possibly like a girl like me.

"It's ok Yami it's not your fault. Everyone makes mistakes all the time." I said while hudding him back a little bit petting his hair a little bit; just to make him feel better.

"Really you're not mad?" He asked while he was looking at my face.

"Of course I'm not mad, I was a little sad though. At first I thought you forgot. But you made it. That's all it matters now." I said while getting up and pulling Yami up so he was standing.

"Now why not we get to school before we're late shall we?" I asked everyone, all of my friends then nodded at me. I then realized something. I went in the middle of the gape between Yami and the others.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce you guys. Guys this is Yami Atemu. And Yami these are my good friends Joe." I said while pointing to Joe.

"Nice to meet ya" She said while putting up a peace sign up.

"Oh um nice to meet you too" Yami said smiling at Joe.

"That's Ryou" I said while pointing at Ryou

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you Yami" Ryou said while bowing.

"Me too" He said while bowing also.

"And Malik" I said while pointing at Malik.

"Sup" She said while pulling her head up a little and smiling then putting her head back down.

"And all the guys are their boyfriends, Seto's Joes boyfriend, Bakura is Ryous boyfriend, and Mariks Maliks Boyfriend." I said while pointing each of the guys.

"Nice to meet you all, I hope we get along soon." Yami said while bowing 'Wow Yami's very nice and polite all the time.' I thought while smiling a little.

All eight of us then started walking to school, all of us talking individual. The girls in the front of the group and the guys are in the back, before I knew it my friends and I were like 5 inches away from them. I then was about to say that we were a bit too far away from the guys until my friends interrupted me.

"So Yugi, what do you?" Joe asked I then looked confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Yami, what do ya think about Yami?" She asked again

"Well he's a great guy to be with and he is also a very good friend right now." I said

"Yugi what Joe meant is that what do you of Yami. Like do you _like _him?" I then started to blush on Ryous question.

"I-I don't know what your talking about." I said trying to act Dum.

"You know what I mean." Ryou said with a smirk on her face.

"Well I don't think it's any of your guises business now is it" I said while looking away at my friends.

"Come on admit it you like Yami." Malik said while smirking also.

"…OK maybe I do…but _don't _you guys dare telling him that ok" I said while

"Don't worry Yugi we promise we won't tell. I mean you have to be the one to tell him no" Ryou said while smiling still. I then paused a second.

"I don't know if I'll ever tell him" I said while looking down at my feats.

"Why not" Joe asked

"Because he might not feel the same way towards me and I'm afraid to loose our friendship that just started" I said

"Don't say that Yugi, maybe he does. I mean the way he acted this morning looked like he just lost something precious to him." Malik said I then looked up and we were in front of the school gates, I then looked at three of my good friends.

"Let's talk about this later, ok" I said to the others then nodded we wait for the guys until they got here so that all eight of us can go in the school building together.

~End of the chapter~

Neko: Hay everyone hope you guys enjoyed my new chapter, and I know I got lazy again with the title. But hay the chapter was good no?

Yugi: I think it was good. ^^

Neko: Thanks Yugi, well nothing much to say right now. Love it? Hate it? REVIEW! XD And also I will try to update the next chapter this Saturday, can't do it tomorrow 'cause I'm going to see 'Princess and the Frog' that day! Woo-Hoo! XD Well see ya all later. Bye, bye! ~Nya X3


	9. Time To Swim

Neko: OMG! I went and got to see the movie 'The Princess and the Frog' and it was AEWSOME!! It was probably the best Disney movie I've ever seen in my entire life! XD

Yugi: It was that good?

Neko: Yep and to all the people who have not seen the movie yet GO SEE IT!

Yugi: Neko you can't make them go see the movie.

Neko: SILENCE! You guys will see Princess and the Frog; if you don't Yami will mind crush you all!!

Yami: Please don't bring me into this '-_-

Neko: Well too bad you are! Now time to say the lines.

Yami: *sigh* Neko does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! (As much as she wished she does). She also does not make any money for this Fanfiction. Blah, blah, blah, ect. ect. Enjoy reading her story.

Neko: LOVE YOU ALL!! X3

~Chapter 9 Time To Swim~

**Yugis POV**

"Let's talk about this later, ok" I said to the others then nodded we wait for the guys until they got here so that all eight of us can go in the school building together.

Once when I came inside the school, I went to my locker and got out the things I need for my first two classes.

I went to my homeroom and saw Yami sitting in the seat that was next to mine. He was putting his head on top of his hand while looking like he was thinking about something. He then turned his head to the classroom entrance. (A/N: Or door, whichever you guys prefer. ~Nya :3)

Which of course is where I was at now, he then smiled and waved at me. I then felt that stupid blush of mine on my cheeks. I waved back and smiled at him a little. I walked toward the sit that was next to his.

Yami just stared at me a little bit having that cute smile on his face, while I was just looking down seeming to be fascinated by my knees together and that I was still blushing a little bit. It was just silent until one of us started taking.

"So Yugi I noticed that your house looks like that it had games inside it. And that I also noticed the sign on top of it, I forgot did it say 'Kame Game Shop'?" Yami asked looking a bit excited.

"Oh yeah, that's my Grandfathers store. And it's also where I live, my Grandpa sells many type of games. Cards games, board games, you name it. He even sells duel monsters, so that's kind of where I got my good cards from." I said while smiling sweetly at Yami.

"That's awesome, maybe I can come over sometimes. And check out his games. It would be nice to get some old games; the new ones now a day are just boring. I usually like to play original." He said

"Yeah I hear you. I really do hate new games, especially ones that have some twists to the original games. Like Uno Attack; I just like to play regular Uno. Not from a machine that just shoots out the cards instead of the person just getting a card." (A/N: Yeah I hate the new version of Uno; Uno is like my favorite game to play. And that I really do hate the knew of Uno. I'm sorry but the original was my favorite type of Uno.)

"Yeah I agree with you on that." He said. We then talked a little while until class finally started. I have to admit class was boring and everything.

Class then finally ended and now it was time for me and Yami to go to P.E. but since its Wednesday it means that we have swimming lessons for today. (A/N: Honestly I don't know how the whole Japanese school schedules are like. So really I'm just making up my own schedule for them.)

-At the School Swimming Pool-

**Yamis POV**

When I went to the boys' locker room I changed into my school swimsuit. I still couldn't stop thinking about what Yugis guy friends which I think their names were Seto, Bakura, and Marik said to me. About Yugi…and me…

-Flashback before school started still Yamis POV-

_When I realized that Yugi and her friends ten feet away from me and the guys, I was about to walk a little closer till that Bakura guy pulled my arm back a little bit._

"_So new kid, what do you think?" The white haired guy asked._

"_I'm sorry?" I asked while looking confused._

"_Yugi, what do you think about her?" He asked again, this time I looked even more confused._

"_Well Yugi's a good friend to have if that's what you mean." I said _

"_No you idiot, he means what do you think of Yugi. Like do you like her and no not the friendly like we mean like, like her." The blond tan guy said. After realizing of what they meant I then started to blush a little._

"_W-well I don't think that it's any of your business now does it." I said while trying to walk away from the creepy guys that can't stop smirking at me. Except for that Seto guy he was just reading a book. But of course the two psychos pulled me back._

"_Oh but is, you see we may not talk to Yugi much but she makes our girls happy. So we need to make sure that you are one of those nice guys who would make the person they love very happy." Said Bakura _

"_So what we're pretty much saying that if you hurt Yugi, you hurt our girls. And when you hurt our girls" Marik said_

"_Then Marik, Seto, and I can't kiss our girlfriends for weeks. So __what __do you really think of Yugi?" Bakura asked looking a bit serious. 'Are you kidding me, that's the reason why they want to know if I like Yugi or not.' I thought to myself. Then I thought of something, I then finally opened my mouth._

"_Ok I'll answer your guises questions, just as long you guys don't kill me. And that you can't tell Yugi about this." I said while Bakura and Marik nodded a yes as an answer and Seto still reading his book, I have to admit he does seem like the type of person who doesn't care. But at least he seems to be the normal guy in the group._

"_Well, I think…no I do like Yugi…a lot. But I don't know if she likes me back." I said while thinking about my angel._

"_I mean sure I've seen her blush whenever she's with me. But maybe it could've been that she's shy or something like that. I mean I heard that she never had a guy friend before. I mean I don't know if you guys do count as her guy friends._

_Well anyways all I'm saying that all the blushes that she made could be just from shyness. Not from liking a guy." I said now starting to look sad a little. I then felt Bakura and Marik arms warped around my neck each side._

"_I don't think so newbie, when she was with us I never saw her blush at all. And also that she's not that shy towards people she never meat before." The whit haired guy said._

"_Yeah I agree with Bakura, she doesn't blush like that much often. But what do we know. We're not love doctors, and plus we know little about cute little Yugi." The blond haired guy said._

_At first I felt a bit jalousie of him calling Yugi 'cute', but I soon got offer it. He already had someone else so I shouldn't be worried. _

"_But for now why not you two just talk together, hang out more. While you two are at school, or at the mall. Try to win her heart by doing oh you know, romantic stuff. Girls love thatf" Bakura said I then looked up and realized something._

"_Speaking of school we're here now." I said while pointing at our school building. The guys then let go of me and went with their lovers. I then saw Yugi and she was smiling at me saying "Come on Yami, we don't want to be late." I then smiled back to her and started walking while thinking a little bit._

'_Maybe the guys are right, maybe Yugi does like me.' I thought to myself then went into the school building._

-End of Flashback Still Yamis POV-

So yeah, right now I don't know what to do. I mean truthfully I want to get to know Yugi a little longer, but the thing is that I already fallen for her. And that whenever I talk to her I feel like that we knew each other for many years now.

It's hard to explain but all I can tell you guys is that…I'm in love with Yugi Moto. Anyways when the girls came out of their locker rooms, I then saw Yugi in her school…bathing suit. I then widen my eyes. I mean the site that I'm seeing now is now going to take a while to get out of my head.

That tight bathing suit makes her look so thin, and that you can now easily see her perfectly good looking chest of hers. And since she pony tailed her hair, you can see her beautiful slim neck that just makes you want to bite on them.

Oh great, now I feel like a total pervert right now. I then could've sworn that my face is all red right now. She then realized it and came over to me.

"Yami are you ok?" She asked.

**Yugis POV**

"Yami are you ok?" I asked. Yami then turned away.

"I-it's nothing I need to go to the bathroom for just a second." He said while walking away.

"Huh, wonder what that was about. Oh well" I said while walking toward the edge of the pool. I was now bored since my friends are at another class right now, and that Yami isn't here now.

"Hay you!" I heard someone shouted at me, I then turned around and meat Ashley's eyes. 'Great' I thought. Ashley was the most popular, annoying, and stupidest blond haired girl I've ever meat in my entire life.

Ashley hated me since the first school year of high school. I don't know why she does, she just does. She sometimes bullied me but since Joe was great when it comes to fighting she would teach Ashley a lesson or two. Even though I hate violence, Ashley's the only acceptance of being beaten by my friend.

"What do you want Ashley?" I asked looking a bit angry at her.

"What I want is for you to get away from my man!" She said, I then looked at her confused.

"Man? Who are you talking about?" I asked still confused.

"Oh don't play dumb, I mean Yami Atemu. He's mine and mine alone. I saw him first, and you can't have him!" She said out loud, I was then about to say something back. But she pushed me, and I ended up being in the pool. 'Damn it, I can't swim. Oh no, someone help me!' I thought out loud while crying a little bit in the water.

Now my vision started to get blurry all I remembered was that I felt something pulling me. Then everything turned black.

**Yamis POV**

I then finally went back to the pool area, after trying to cool myself down from that beautiful site I just saw.

'Man I don't know if I can make it through this class without staring Yugi like a pervert. Ok calm down Yami, just take a deep breath whenever you see her.' I thought to myself, I then heard a splash I then went to the pool quickly thinking class has now started.

But instead I just saw a girl figure in the pool and that it was…

"YUGI!" I yield while running and diving in to the pool. I then grabbed her and carried her out of the pool. I put her on the ground and told everyone to back away.

"Yugi, Yugi please wake up." I said, I then started to feel her pulse. Nothing, I then thought of only one thing to save her. 'Yugi, forgive me. But I don't want you to die.' I thought to myself quietly in my head.

I then gave her mouth to mouth. 'Her lip tastes like sugar' I thought, but I knew that it wasn't the time to think of the taste of her lips.

I gave her my breath three times, and then I would stop and pump her left chest. I then gave her mouth to mouth again, and then pump her chest again. I did the same thing about two times, but still nothing.

I then was about to lose hope, and that I was also about to cry. Until I heard coughing from my angel, I then looked at her and smiled happily. She then looked at me, looking all confused.

"What happened? And do I taste cinnamon?" She asked I then pulled her into a huge hug while crying a little into her shoulder.

"Thank god you're still alive. I thought…I thought that I never see you again." I said while hugging her very tightly.

~~End of the chapter~~

Neko: Well that's it for today guys, and that I also would like to thank Sister Of The Pharaoh for giving me that wonderful idea of when Yugi was attacked by someone, well I guess being pushed into the pool was sort of a attack and that Yami rescues Yugi. Thank you very much for that Idea. And to let everyone know that Ashley is a made up character of mine, and you guys won't see her in the story much often.

Yugi: I have admit Neko, that was a really chapter. I like the seen of when Yami had his flash back with his conversations with the guys.

Yami: My favorite was when Yugi came out wearing that really hot bathing sui-

Yugi: *Hits Yami on the head* You pervert! _

Yami: Ow, what did I do?

Neko: *sighs* Love, well anyways love it, hate it? Review oh and also please vote on my pole. I forgot to say that on the last two chapters, sorry about that by the way. Well anyways please vote if you Anzu/Tea bashing in my next story once when I finished writing this story. The pole will be gone at the end of this month. Well anyways hope you guys enjoyed reading my chapter. Bye, bye! ^^


	10. The Nurses Office

Neko: WOO HOO!! THIS IS MY TENTH CHAPTER OF 'MY PRINCE CHARMING' OH YEAH!!! XD So yeah anyways I am so glade that you guys read my story and reviewing each chapter and favorite this story. That's like so cool, there's like about 20 people that read my story. And that I am a very happy writer. Thank you guys so, so much. ^_^

Yugi:…So Neko…Is me and Yami-

Neko: No

Yugi and Yami: DAMN IT!! _

Neko: Oh but don't worry boys you two are getting close, you'll see. Just about five more chapters till it will happen.

Yugi: Five?

Neko: Well either more then five or less, but I think it's going to be more then five. I don't know, we'll see.

Yami: I want it to be now. T-T

Yugi: Me too. T-T

Neko: *sigh* I am still wondering why those two are my favorite pairings. -_- Oh well hit it 'Kura!

Bakura: What the bloody hell am I doing here for again?!

Neko: You're supposed to say the lines.

Bakura: Yes but why do I have to do this? Why couldn't Setos Mutt or my Hikari do it? Or even the Pharaoh?!

Neko: Because Joe is studying for his exams and Ryou is sick, and Yami's making out with Yugi right now.

Bakura: *sigh* fine whatever! Neko does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! (As much as she wished she does). She also does not make any money for this Fanfiction. Blah, blah, blah, ect. ect. Enjoy reading her fringing story.

Neko: Thank you 'Kura, now ON WITH THE STORY!! XD

~Chapter 10 The Nurses Office~

**Yugis POV**

"Thank god you're still alive. I thought…I thought that I never see you again." Yami said while hugging me very tightly.

I was shocked the way Yami is acting, it's like he was about to loose something. Just like this morning when me and my friends were about to leave to go to school without Yami, but he made it just in time.

And when he did made it he hugged like I was his treasure and that he was about to loose it. The only difference is that this time he was crying a little. But I don't know why he was this upset. I then realized something.

'That's right I remember now; Ashley pushed me into the pool and I was choking on the water since I wasn't that good with swimming. The rest was a bluer though, but if I'm correct I think that someone just saved me from death.' I thought.

I hugged Yami back and I was smoothing his hair a bit like I did this morning so I can make him feel better.

"It's alright Yami, I'm here it's all right. I'm alive, that's all it matters right now." I said still hugging Yami. He then pushed me away from him a bit, and for some wired reason he picked me up bridal style. I looked up at him with confusion in my eyes.

"Y-Yami?" I asked.

"I'm going to take you to the infirmary now." Yami said.

"B-but I'm fine Yami." I said while blushing a little/

"No your not" He said sounding serious.

"Yes I am" I said back.

"Yugi, I'm taking you to the infirmary and that's that!" He yield, I flinched a little. 'I was never yelled at before. Does Yami hate me now?' I thought to myself, I wanted to cry then. But I hold it in.

Before Yami carried me to the infirmary he went to our teacher and told him of what happened. After I told my swimming teacher about how I fell in the pool. The teacher said that Ashley is going to the principles office soon for what she did.

I was silent the whole time while Yami and I went to our lockers so that we can change into our school uniforms. After that I came out of the girls' locker room and Yami then picked me up again.

"Is this really necessary?" I asked him. Yami didn't respond I then kept quiet again. 'He hates me now doesn't he?' I asked myself in my head. I then felt the urge to cry again, but I calmed down by taking a few breaths in and out of my lungs.

-At the Nurses Office-

"Hmm well Moto-Chan, you're a very lucky one. If Atemu-Kun didn't pull you out of the water and gave you CPR, then you probably wouldn't make it." The school nurse said with a smile on her face.

"Thank you, I'm glade that I'm alive too." I said with a fake smile. I was still a bit sad that Yami hasn't said a word to me since he rescued me.

"Well just to be on the safe side you can rest on the bed and wait a little while. And if you feel a cold or anything like that; you can tell me that you don't feel so well and that we can call your Grandfather if he can pick you up or not. Atemu-Kun can stay here too if he wants to." She said I looked at Yami, he then nodded his head.

'Why does he want to stay with me?' I asked myself. The Nurse then left and said that she'll be back in about twenty minutes or so. She was going to do some paper work for a little while. So it was just me Yami in her office.

I was laying on the bed that I was sitting on, and covered myself with the blanket. I was deep thinking then. I wanted to ask Yami a question but I was afraid that he would give them the same answers.

I was then crying a little of the memory of what just happened. There was silence between us that time, until Yami spoken.

"Yugi, can you come out of covers please. I know you're not sleeping." He said I was hesitating; I didn't want him to see my tears. So I kept quit.

"Yugi, please uncover." He said pleading a little, but I kept quit again. I then knew that Yami felt angry then of being ignored.

Before I knew it Yami pulled out of the covers that were covering me just then. He then widened his eyes.

"Y-Yugi, why are you crying?" He asked me, I then felt a bit angry at him.

"Why do you care?" I said angrily at him, and then I pulled the blanket over me again. But of course Yami pulled it off of me again.

"Because I'm your friend, and that I'm worried about you." He said looking even more confused.

"Well you're not doing a good job showing it!" I said a bit more loudly.

"What the hell does that suppose to mean?" He asked a bit angry himself.

"Oh I'll tell you what it means, it means that not only you yelled at me when I said I'm fine but you ignored me when I asked you a question. I thought you were angry at me Yami, I thought…" I paused; I didn't want to finish that sentence.

"You thought what?" He asked again while he was sitting next to me.

"I…I thought you hate me." I whispered a bit in the last three words of my sentence. I then cried a bit harder. I was about to wipe my tears until Yami did the same thing he did when we first walked together to my house.

He kissed away my tears, I was blushing a bit but it soon stopped when I saw Yamis tears coming out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry Yugi I-I didn't mean to act like that it's just that I was scared; scared of losing the life of someone precious to me." He said while he putted his head on my shoulder. I then patted his head again.

"It's alright Yami I'm here now, and I'm not dead ok. I mean there's really nothing special about me anyways. In fact I still don't know why you treat me like a jewel." I said. Yami then hugged me tightly again.

"But you are Yugi you're very special to me. I mean you're the first girl who doesn't act like one of my fangirls; which they are very annoying just in case you don't know what they're like. Also that you are the first person; who had beaten me in Duel Monsters." Yami said.

I then laughed a little bit of his comments. It was funny that I'm not much of an annoying person, and that I did beat him in Duel Monsters which he is known as the King of Games. So I guess that I am that great.

"Is that all?" I asked teasingly.

"No" he said with a serious voice.

Yami pulled me away from the hug and looked at me straight in the eyes. I was then staring into his beautiful crimson eyes of his. He putted his left hand on my right cheek.

"Yugi you're more then that, way more. More then you could ever imagine" He said while whispering the last two words. He then started putting his face closer to mine. Our faces were now at least an inch or two apart.

"Y-Yami" I said in a whisper. 'Is he doing what I think he's doing?' I asked myself in my head.

"Yugi…I…" He said before he tried to press our lips together, at first I thought he was going to kiss me but… (A/N: And here's the part where I become so evil! Muahahaha!! XD)

"YUGI! Are you all…right" Joe said after opening the door to the infirmary room quickly. Yami and I turned our heads to the door and saw that all of my friends were over there.

"Um…did we interrupt something?" Ryou asked I then shake my head quickly saying and saying "No", Yami did the same. I was then blushing the whole time. My friends then came up to me sitting on the bed with me, Yami then got up and stand so that my friends can have enough room to sit on it.

"We heard of what happened at your swimming class Yugi, are you alright?" Ryou asked with concern in her eyes.

"Yes Ryou I'm fine there's really nothing to worry about." I said while smiling warmly to my best friends.

"Nothing to worry?! Yugi you could've died because of that Ashley bitch, I knew I should've talk to the teachers about letting me be in the same PE class as you; so that I can protect you from that stupid blond haired girl." Joe said looking really angry.

"Joe it's alright, I'm alive because now, because Yami saved me." I said still smiling letting them know that I'm alright. They all then had confusion on their faces and looked at Yami.

"You saved Yugi" Malik said with a surprised look on her face.

"Yes I did, you see what happened was that I was at the restroom and when I got out I heard a plash. At first I thought class was starting but when I got to the pool I saw Yugi in it not moving at all. I then jumped into the pool and carried her out of it." He said explaining the whole situation.

"And then what happened?" Ryou asked a bit curious.

"Well when I realized that Yugi wasn't breathing I gave her CPR." He explained again.

"What kind of COR?" Joe asked being a bit curious herself. Yami then hesitated a little bit. I then was confused of why Yami's not answering.

"W-well I actually gave her…mouth-to-mouth…" He said while blushing a little bit. I then widened my mouth.

"I-is that why I tasted cinnamon when I woke up?!" I asked while shouting.

"I-I think so, but I never knew my breath tasted like cinnamon before." Yami said still blushing.

"Aw you gave Yugi the kiss of life; I never knew you liked Yugi that much." Malik said being a bit evil that time. I was then the one who was blushing here.

"MALIK!" I said loudly.

"What? He did didn't he? Or are you in denial?" She asked while smirking at me.

"I'm not in any denial! And Yami does not like me that way. We're just friends, right Yami?" I said while looking at Yami, and then I realized that his eyes looked hurt a little.

~End of the chapter~

Neko: Man am I evil today or what?! XD

Yugi: NEKO! How could you do that?

Neko: What? This is what happened. Yami got a little upset because he almost lost the life of the girl he likes so much, and that you cried a little 'cause you thought Yami is angry at you.

Yugi: Not that, the part where Yami and I were about to KISS!! _

Neko: Oh…Well um that I can explain…

Yugi: No, I had it! I want me and Yami together NOW!!

Neko: Patience is a virtue Yugi, and besides I want to be evil at least for once in the story.

Yugi: No wonder why your older sister thinks your evil, 'CAUSE YOU ARE!!

Neko: Yeah, yeah tell me something I don't know. Well anyways love it, hate it, REVIEW! And I will update the next chapter as soon as I can, and I'm very sorry of being late. Well see you guys later! Bye, bye! ^^


	11. Plans

Neko: Hi everyone I'm back with a new chapter of 'My Prince Charming'. Hay listen I know that maybe the last chapter was kind of confusing, like how could Yugi say that Yami and her are just friends, even though they almost kissed. But I believe that everything will make sense in this one.

Yugi: _Believe_?

Neko: Look it will make sense in this one ok!

Yugi: I hope so the last one kind of gave me a head ach.

Yami: Me too.

Neko: Well ok so if any you guys (my readers) didn't like the last chapter or this chapter I can either delete both of them and replace them with a new one, or you guys want me to keep going (Which I really hope that you guys would say that.)

Yugi: So who's going to say the lines this time Neko?

Neko: I'll say the lines this time. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! (As much as I wish I do). I also do not make any money for my Fanfic. So please enjoy reading my story...I hope…;_;

~Chapter 11 Plans~

**Yugis POV**

"I'm not in any denial! And Yami does not like me that way. We're just friends, right Yami?" I said while looking at Yami, and then I realized that his eyes looked hurt a little.

When I was about to ask him what's wrong the bell ringed and it was time to go to our next two period classes. Luckily for me that I feel fine and that I don't need to go call Grandpa and tell him what happened. He won't let me go to school for about a week or so.

Something then went through my head saying 'why did you say such things even though you and Yami almost kissed.' But I was in denial that it was a kiss that he was trying to give to me.

I mean our heads were pressed together so I thought that he was checking my temperature not a kiss. So I thought that that's what it was. Right now I don't know why Yami looks like that.

Anyways I was to my locker to go get the things I need for my classes. Then I went to them, I saw Yami and sat next to him. When he saw me instead of having that hurt face he had on just then he smiled at me, like nothing happened.

'Huh, I wondered if I imagined it or not.' I asked myself in my head, I then smiled back at him. We then act the same like we were before my pool incident.

He and I talked and laughed like we did before; I wanted to ask him why he looked hurt in the infirmary when I said those words. But I was afraid that he would be hurt again, so I didn't say or even mentioned about the pool incident or anything.

We just got back to the way we were, 'Maybe its better this way.' I thought, but something keeps telling me to ask him about it. But I also wanted to talk to him about it privately, so I decided to just tell him when we're outside or something private.

-After School-

Yami and the gang were outside of the school gate with me, so we were all ready to go to our houses. We then talked and planning of what to do for the weekend or something like that.

"Oh I know lets go to the mall after school this Friday." Joe said with excitement.

"Don't get too excited pup." Seto said while wrapping around her waist.

"Hay, I'll get excited if I want to rich boy." Joe said looking a bit annoyed that her boyfriend called her a pup again. She always tells him not to call her that everyday now.

"Now, now you two no arguing" Ryou said while standing next to Bakura and holding his arm.

"Don't worry Ryou; we're just messing around a little. We're not really arguing" Joe said while giving Ryou the 'OK' smile.

"Yeah Ryou, don't worry about those two so much. But there is one thing you should be worried about." Bakura said while smirking a little.

"What should be worried?" Ryou asked looking confused.

"This" Bakura said before starting tickling Ryou and making her laugh.

"St-stop it…Bakura…I can't breath…haha…" Ryou said while laughing so hard that she might actually hurt her stomach.

"Your wish is my command." After saying that he instantly let go of Ryou, she then started yelling at her boyfriend saying that 'You know your not supposed to do something like that!' Or 'Don't do that ever again' something like that.

"So before I was interrupted by my _annoying_ boyfriend, does anyone want to go to the mall this Friday?" When she asked her question again I then realized something.

"Sorry Joe but I can't come this Friday, me and Grandpa are going over to one of his friends house for dinner. So I can't come, sorry." I said with an apologetic face.

(A/N: OK well I know that I probably said next Friday, but it was a mistake. It was supposed to say this Friday but hay it was just a little mistake right?)

"Oh ok that's fine, what about you Yami?" Joe asked Yami then looked a little disappointed.

"Sorry but I have to stay at home after school this Friday. My father invited to one his friends to come over to our house and that I'm supposed to eat dinner with them. So I can't go, sorry." He said while bowing, it's kind of strange that his plan for this Friday is the same as mine.

But it could be just a coincidence, anyways when we got to my house I told the others my goodbyes and went inside.

I saw Grandpa in the kitchen again; probably making dinner again. He spotted me and smiled at me.

"Welcome home Yugi, how was school?" He asked the same question that he does everyday when I get home from school. I smiled back at my Grandfather.

"It was great as always." I said, before I went upstairs and putting away my bag and changed into one of my normal clothes.

About two hours later I went downstairs and eat dinner with Grandpa, after that we went into the kitchen to do the dishes.

"Yugi, you remembered that this Friday is when we go over to one of my friends' house right?" Grandpa asked while drying off one of the plates.

"Yes Grandpa I remembered, but I was wondering of why I have to go again?" I asked him.

"Well I've told him about you while I was at Egypt with me. He said that he would like to meet you one day. And that since his son is the same age as you. He thought that you two would be good friends, and so do I." He answered with a smile.

"Well I guess it makes since, what's his son like?" I asked curiously.

"I actually don't know Yugi, I never meat the boy yet. But we will this Friday." He said still drying off the plates.

"Oh well I guess we might get along ok." I said to my Grandfather. After finishing the dishes I went into my room, and fell deep into sleep.

**Yamis POV**

When I got home from school I was still a bit sad of what Yugi said in the infirmary at school. I mean I thought Yugi knew, but maybe she must have mistaken it for something else.

'Now that I think about it my forehead was pressed against Yugis, so she might have thought that I was checking her temperature or something like that. Which I guess that did kind of did that do so that I can make sure that she was ok.' I thought to myself.

I was eating at the dining table with my Father and that I was pretty much staring at one of my favorite soup. My Father then looked up at me.

"So Yami about this Friday, I wanted you to know that my friend that's coming over to dinner has a granddaughter, and that he's bringing her here; so that you two can meet.

And probably become good friends, after all she's the same age as you. So I figured that you'd like to meet her." He said while taking another spoon full of the soup.

"You never told me that he had a granddaughter, all I know is that you knew this guy from Egypt and that he's coming over to dinner." I said still staring at my soup.

"Well now I did, and I'm sure that you and his granddaughter will get along just fine." Father said while drinking his water.

"Oh well I guess that it's alright." I said before finishing eating my dinner and going to my room to get ready for the next school day. Then I went into my night clothes and went into deep sleep.

-Friday after school-

**Yugis POV**

After school finally ended I went home and stayed in my room and watched T.V. till it was time for me and Grandpa to go over to his friends' house for dinner.

I still haven't asked Yami about the hurt in his eyes that he had on two days ago. I mean yesterday and today he acted the same like he did after I was done being in the infirmary.

So nothing bad happened so far, Ashley got into big trouble of the fact that she pushed me into the pool. And that she's suspended for three weeks, so that made me and the others very happy.

Anyways I was watching the show PowerPuffGirls Z on my T.V. Truthfully I like the original PowerPuffGirls back then when it was on Cartoon Network better. But since it's cancelled they now show the Anime version of it called PowerPuffGirls Z.

(A/N: And yes I loved watching the PowerPuffGirls when I was younger, and I missed watching it so much right now. I love Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. They are my favorite girl heroes and always will be. PowerPuffGirls Z is alright, but it's just not the same as the original though. *sigh* I miss being a kid. T-T)

So now a days I watch that to ease my boredom when I'm at home, I really don't like this kind of show. But it's better then nothing right.

After another hour or so has passed by Grandpa said to get ready right now, I asked him what I should wear for dinner.

He said that I can wear casually but maybe I can also wear something a bit fancy. So I went into my closet and try to find something nice to wear.

I looked through my closet and found a nice short sleeve Amethyst shirt that had a few laces on them.

I also found one of my favorite tight jeans to wear; I also found my favorite Amethyst high heel shoe that had a little bow on the very tip of it.

I also decided to wear a necklace that has a white lotus flower on it; since they were from Egypt I figure wearing something that is at least Egypt related.

When my Grandpa called out and asked if I was ready to go, I told him that I was almost done with my makeup. I put a dark purple eye shadow with eye liner on the top of my eye lid.

I also put on mascara for my eye lashes. And a little bit of blush, it's odd that I feel like going to a party. I know I'm not but I do want to look good for the people who invited me for dinner.

I went downstairs and telling Grandpa that I was ready to go. He then nodded and went outside with me.

He locked the door so that no one can get in while we're gone, we then started walking. I asked Grandpa if he knew of where we were going. He said that he went to the house a couple of times so he should know where we're going.

In about ten minutes we were in front of a door to their house I believed. Grandpa then ringed the door bell. He then looked at me with serious in his eyes.

"Ok Yugi, promise me that you will be in your best behavior." He asked, I then smiled and laughed a little bit.

"Grandpa don't you trust your granddaughter anymore?" I said with a smile on my face.

"It's not that Yugi, it's just that…" He said before I interrupted him by putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Grandpa I'll be alright, I'm not ten anymore." I said still smiling at him. The door then came opened by someone I did not expect. I widened my eyes, it was him.

"Yami" I said with confusion on my face.

~End of the chapter~

Neko: I hope you guys liked it, and remember that I still have my poll up which is about if I should or should not put an Anzu/Tea bashing in my next story once when I'm done with this one.

Yugi: So please vote for her poll, it's free so you should be able to vote.

Yami: You can also comment your answer in her review so that she can know what you guys said.

Neko: Love it? Hate it? Review! And I promise that I will be updating the next chapter as soon as possible, again sorry for the lateness. I'll see ya all next time. Bye, bye! X3


	12. Dinner Time

Neko: OMG!! I got at least 100 Reviews in my first Fanfic! I am so happy right now that words can not describe of how happy I am. I would like to thank everyone for supporting me in my Fanfic, and giving me great ideas for some future chapters. I would also like to thank everyone that reviewed and fav it. Right now I don't see you guys as my readers, or fans, but as good friends to me.

Yugi: I'm actually glade that Neko is happy right now. You've never been this happy before have you Neko?

Neko: No actually, whenever I update a new chapter here and when I read your guises great reviews on each of them; some made me smile, laugh, and glade that my story wasn't bad at all. I have to admit that there were a few that made me feel bad or that my story wasn't good enough that I'd not continue it.

Yami: But you didn't do it, did you?

Neko: No, even though there was a few that hurt me a little. They still say 'it's good though' or 'update soon'. So even though they hurt a little, I still kept going till this story is over. And it will very soon.

Yugi and Yami: And we better get a kissing seen soon!

Yugi: Or else…

Yami:…you're dead.

Neko: W-well there's not going to be a kissing seen in this one, but there is a seen that will make you guys want more.

Yugi: What do you mean by that?

Neko: Oh you'll see, HIT IT YAMI-KUN!! XD

Yami: ALRIGHT! Neko does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! (As much as she wished she does). She also does not make any money for this Fanfiction. So enjoy reading her awesome story! XD

Neko: Let's do this!! XD

~Chapter 12 Dinner Time~

**Yugis POV**

"Yami" I said with confusion on my face.

"Yugi, what are you doing here?" He was with a shocked face.

"What am I doing here; the question is what are _you _doing here?" I asked still shocked of the person in front of me.

"I live here" He answered.

"You know this boy Yugi?" Grandpa asked me confused as well.

"Um…Yes Grandpa, we're in the same school together." I said.

"Aw so this must be the one that made you so happy in the past couple of days." He said while laughing a little.

"G-Grandpa" I said out loud.

"What? He is the transfer student that became friends with you did he not?" He asked again, I then blushed of embarrassment a little.

"…Yes Grandpa…He is" I said still embarrassed a little.

"Well then, it's a pleasure to meet you my boy!" Grandpa said while shaking Yamis hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." Yami said with a greeting smile on his face. Yami then tolled us to come in; when we did I put up my purse on a coat hanger. And Grandpa put up his coat. When I look at Yami he looked a little shocked then.

"What?" I asked him, he then shook his head.

"It's nothing…it's just that I never seen you in make-up you look…" Before he finished his sentence I thought the word 'weird' coming out of his mouth, but I was wrong.

"Beautiful." He said finishing his sentence; I blushed a little bit at that. 'No one has ever called me that before.' I thought to myself.

"Th-thank you, I'm glade you like it." I said.

"Solomon!" Someone shouted from up the stairs.

"Aknamkanon, it's great to see you my old friend!" Grandpa said while hugging the tall middle aged man.

"I'm very glade to see you too, and who might this fine young lady?" He asked while having a big smile of excitement on his face.

"This is my granddaughter, Yugi." He said while pushing me a bit forward a little.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I said while bowing at him.

"The pleasures all mine." He said while bowing too.

"And that man right here is my son Yami, but I'm guessing that he already introduced himself." He said while gripping on Yamis shoulder.

"Actually Father, I know Yugi." Yami said.

"Really, how" He asked his son with curiosity on his face.

"Well you see…we go to school together." Yami said while being the embarrass one now.

"Oh, then you must be the girl that Yami has been talking about for the past couple of days now." Yamis Father said with a big grin on his face.

"Dad" Yami shouted at his Father with a little blush on his face. 'Wow, daja vu.' I thought in my head; thinking that his Fathers doing the same as my Grandpa did to me at the door.

"Alright enough fooling around I guess, time to eat!" Yamis Father exclaimed with excitement in his voice.

-At the dining room-

**Yamis POV**

Once we got to the living room we all sat down on the rounded table. My Father and I sat on the left side of the table, while Yugi and her Grandfather were on the right side. One of the maids finally got out our dinner and put them on the dinner.

(A/N: Oh did I mention that Yami and his Dad are rich in this story? I didn't did I? Oh well, now you know :-)

"So Yami, how did you and my granddaughter meet?" Yugis Grandfather asked me.

"Oh well since I transferred to Domino High, so I was in the same homeroom as Yugi." I answered.

"I see, and how did you two introduced yourselves." He asked again, 'What's with all these questions from him, I thought Yugi already told him.' I thought.

"Well after class was over I came toward Yugi and introduced myself." I said.

"I introduce myself then, to tell you the truth I was a bit shy. I'm always like that when it comes to meeting new people." Yugi said.

"Yeah and I didn't want her to be too nervous, so I challenged her to duel me in 'Duel Monsters'. Surprisingly she beat me, and since no one has ever beaten me in Duel Monsters before. I was shocked when Yugi did. I just knew right there and then that I wanted to get to know Yugi a little better." I said while eating my soup.

"Me too, I also wanted to get to know Yami so he and I started becoming good friends." She said with a beautiful smile on her face.

"I see it seems that you two have a _lot_ in common." Father said while winking at me while Yugi and her Grandpa didn't look.

When I saw it I was tempted to kick my father, but I hold back because I didn't want to me rude in front of Yugi and her Grandfather.

"Well anyways let's talk about something else shall we." After I said that we then talked a little bit about our selfs. I did got to learn about Yugis grandfather a little, and I'm guessing that Yugi learned a bit about my Father.

Anyways when we were done talking and eating our dinners the maids took the plates away from us. My Father told me that I can bring Yugi to my room while he talks to Yugis Grandfather in the living room.

I lead Yugi upstairs and into the hall, I then tolled Yugi which room is mine. When I took her into my room she looked shocked at what she saw in front of her eyes.

"My god, it's huge. It's bigger then my room." She said with wide eyes.

"Like it? It's something that I don't usually have but it's nice; just enough space for me to be crazy a little bit." I said while sitting on my bed. Yugi then giggled a little.

"I'm jealous right now; I mean I've never seen a room this big. I wish I have a room like this." She said while sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Well maybe you will one day when you grow up." I said still laying on my bed.

"Maybe one day I will, but not right now. Yami" She asked.

"Hmm" I replyed.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked again.

"Of course Yugi you can ask me anything." I said while closing my eyes.

"Well, it's about of what happened in the infirmary." She said I then opened my eyes and sat up straight.

"What about it?" I asked.

"Well when I asked you that question; you looked hurt. And I thought that I did something wrong. Yami, why did you look like that?" She asked with concern in her eyes.

"You didn't do anything wrong, it's just that…" I paused.

"It's just that what?" She asked again. I then couldn't take it anymore. I went close to Yugi and hugged her.

"Y-Yami" She said a bit more confused then she was before.

"Tell me Yugi, what did you think was happening in the infirmary before your friends acme in out of no where?" I asked her while whispering in her ears. I then knew that she felt shiver in her spine.

"Um…that you were trying to feel my temperature by pressing your head on mine." She said.

"Heh…I knew that that's what you thought it was. No Yugi I didn't want to feel your temperature." I said while feeling her heart beat, and listening to my own heart beat.

"W-what were you trying to do?" She asked again.

"I was trying to…kiss you." I said and whispering the last two words in her right ear. She probably felt another shiver in her spine again.

"W-what" She said in a whisper.

"I think… I love you Yugi, no I know I love you." I said while hugging her tightly on the bed. "And I know that you probably don't feel the same way, since we've just meet like four days ago. But I just wanted you to know how I fe-" I said before I was interrupted by and Angels voice.

"Me too" Yugi said wile hugging me back.

"What?" I asked softly.

"I love you too Yami, I loved you since I first laid eyes on you. And I think that I've wanted you for a long time now. Each day I couldn't stop thinking about you, and whenever I see one of your fangirls trying to get near you.

It makes me feel jealous, and that I didn't want you with any other girls. Not even my friends; I just want is you now." She said while crying a little bit. I then stopped hugging her and looked at her, and wiped away a few tears from her eyes.

"Then Yugi Moto, would you like to be my girlfriend?" I asked her while kissing her hand nice and sweetly.

"Yes, I think I would like that very much." She said while hugging me. I was then about to kiss Yugi on the lips but we were interrupted. (A/N: Yep this is me being evil again.)

"Yami, say good bye to Yugi; she needs to leave now." My father shouted out loud from downstairs. I then got annoyed. 'Damn you old man' I said in my mind, and then I was thinking of how to kill my father.

"Well I guess that it's time for me to go then. It was great being with you." Yugi said while going toward my door. I then walked with her. She opened the door, but before she went out of my door. She turned around and kissed me on the check.

"Good night Yami, see you on Monday." She said.

"Oh um…you too" I said before she was about to leave, I then realized something.

"Oh and Yugi" I said, Yugi then turned her head around and looked at me. I then winked at her.

"I love you." I whispered so Yugi can be the only one to hear it. She then blushed and smiled at me.

"Love you too" She said before going downstairs and going out the door with her Grandfather walking next to her.

~End of the chapter~

Neko: Hah, how's that for an awesome chapter! XD

Yugi: We confused to each other…

Yami: But we still didn't kiss yet!

Neko: I know, I know but that will probably be in the next few chapters or so. Anyways love it, hate it? REVIEW! XD Oh and also please vote comment telling me if I should put an Anzu/Tea bashing in my next story or not. Thanks you for reading. Bye, bye! X3


	13. The Dance

Neko: Hay everyone, here's the thirteenth chapter of 'My Prince Charming'. There are at least two more chapters till the story is over. So I'll be able to finish the story before Christmas.

Yugi: Aw but this story is really good, so why do you have to finish it before Christmas.

Neko: Oh…that's a secret.

Yami: What do you mean by that?

Neko: Hehe, can't tell you. ^_^

Yugi and Yami: Ooookaay…

Yugi: So what do you think that you'll get for Christmas Neko.

Neko: Well I didn't wish for any Yu-Gi-Oh! Cards, I want to buy the cards with my own money. Also I kind of think that it's embarrassing to wish those kinds in front of your family; so I'm goanna use my birthday money that I got from my grandparents to spend on a few cards that I want for my deck.

Yugi: Oh how much money did you got from your grandparents? Five dollars? ^_^

Neko: Twenty five.

Yugi:O-o What?

Neko: I said twenty five dollars; usually they give me fifteen dollars each year. But this year was ten dollars more, I still wonder why they gave me more money then they usually do. Oh well.

Yami: You're going to buy cards for twenty five dollars?!

Neko: No silly, I'm going to spend some money on a book too. Not just Yu-Gi-Oh! Cards, I mean I don't want hundreds of cards. I want my own deck, I want to create it. I may also save some to try to buy things that I need to make for a belly dance costume that I've designed myself.

Yugi: Really?

Neko: Yep, the main color of the outfit is Amethyst and Gold. And theme of it is Lotus Flowers, the ones in Egypt. So it will be an Egyptian belly dance outfit. I mean when I look at the designs of other belly dance outfits, they don't look so hard to make. But I might need my moms help on it.

Yami: Why do you want to make a belly dance outfit? And who would wear it once you're done making it?

Neko: Well I want to make it because I'm planning on being in a belly dancing classes. My body seems descent enough, and I like moving my hips all the time. XD Also I heard that it's the most popular thing to do when you want to work out. Plus it looks fun, also its very culture like.

Yugi: And your mom doesn't mind?

Neko: *laughing* Are you kidding, it was her idea from the beginning! I love my mom 'cause she and I agree on almost anything. She even doesn't mind me buying cloths at Hot Topic, heck she also thinks that the cloths there are awesome.

Yami: OK moving on. Neko does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! (As much as she wished she does). She also does not make any money for this Fanfiction. So enjoy reading her awesome story! XD

Neko: ALRIGHT!! LETS BEGIN! XD

~Chapter 13 The Dance~

**Yugis POV**

"Love you too" I said before going downstairs and going out the door with Grandpa and walking next to him.

Once when we got home, I ran to my room and sat on my bed. I was then looking up at the roof. And the last thing I knew, I squealed like a fangirl does.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, ohmyfringingod!! He liked me, he actually liked me. No not like…_love…_*sigh* I can't believe it, and now he's my boyfriend…wait a minute…MY BOYFRIEND?! Oh man, everything happened so fast.

What should I do? How do I tell this to the guys? What would they think? Ooh, I should've thought this through." I said while panicking in my room.

'Wait a minute, what's there to be worried about? My friends care about my happiness so they'll probably be happy for me. Or better yet be glade that I finally have someone to be with! Yeah that's right; I shouldn't be worried about it at all.' I thought to myself.

Since it was pretty late I took off my cloths and took a shower. After that I went back in my room, dried off and put on my pink night gown. I then went on my bed and again fell into deep slumber.

I then had that same dream again that night. But it changed again, not only did I get to hear his voice but I can now see his eyes too. They were the color of Crimson.

When I finally woke up, I thought of something about my dream. 'Could he be…no it can't be…could it?'

"Yami'" I whispered to myself.

**Yamis POV**

After Yugi left the house I went and bounced on my bed with happiness. I was never this happy in my entire life. I thought that Yugi didn't feel the same way, but I guess that I was proven wrong!

About a couple of hours later I put on my night cloths and lay on my bed to try to get some sleep; hoping that this weekend would end soon.

"Yugi, my dear, sweet little Yugi, you're mine now. And no one will have you. No one, only I can hold you and protect you." I said before closing my eyes and went into my own dark sleep.

I then had that same dream again that night. But it changed again, not only did I get to hear her voice but I can now see her eyes too. They were the color of Beautiful Amethyst.

When I finally woke up, I thought of something about my dream. 'Could she be…no it can't be…could it?'

"Yugi" I whispered to myself.

-Tuesday After School-

**Yugis POV**

On Monday morning I didn't want to tell my friends about the relationship between me and Yami after all that day.

Yami asked if we should tell the others that our relationship has turned to more then friends. I told him that we should wait a little longer, and tell them about it later.

Yami asked of why we can't tell them then, I told him that I was worried that they would be mean to him or something like that.

At first he was hesitating a little bit, I then gave him my famous puppy dog eyes and said 'please' with the most cutest voice I've ever used in my entire life.

His face would turn red and said "Fine, we can tell them when you feel like it." I was so happy that he agreed to do as I said.

So we've been adding this for two days now, and they still don't know. After school ended we ended up at 'Burger World' and ordered the food we wanted. While we were waiting we start to talk about some things.

"So what are we going to do about the dance?" Joe said with excitement again.

"Huh, what dance?" Yami asked.

"Oh I forgot to tell you Yami that there's a school dance this Friday." I said while realizing something. 'Of course why didn't I think about this before?' I asked myself in my head.

"Yeah, also that it's a guy choice dance; which means the boys ask out a girl to the dance." Ryou said while smiling sweetly.

"And let me guess you guys already got a date to the dance." I said while looking at my three friends while they blushed a little of the statement.

"What about you Yami? Are you asking anyone to the school dance with you?" Malik asked while sipping on her water.

"Oh…well um…I'll think about it." He said, which I was glade that he said that.

"Oh ok." Malik said before our food had finally got here.

-At my house-

After we went to Burger World me and Yami went to my place, Grandpa didn't mind that Yami comes over. But of course Yami and I haven't told him and Yamis Father about our relationship.

I mean even though Yami and I said that we love each other, I still feel like that there's something missing. I mean I think it's a kiss, I mean Yami and I…actually haven't kissed yet.

All we did was kissed each other on the cheek or the forehead when no one's looking. So yeah, we haven't kissed at all yet.

"So Yugi, what do you want to talk about?" Yami asked me while sitting on my bed.

"Well…about the dance." I said, Yami then smirked at me.

"Let me guess, you want me to ask you to go to the dance." Yami said while looking at me in the eyes.

"If that's possible" I said while smiling back at him.

"Of course it's possible; I'm your boyfriend after all." He said, I then laughed a little.

"Yes you are…and I know that you want the others to know about us. But I actually have a plane. We can tell them about us at the dance. It's a perfect way to tell them." I said.

"I thought the same thing, but what if they asked me if there's anyone that I want to ask out to the dance again." He said. I then put my arms around him.

"That's simple; all you have to do is tell them that you did ask someone out. But you can't tell them of whom you asked out. Just say that it's for you to know, and for them to find out." I said.

"Oh I get it now; you're very smart Aibou. And that's what I love about you." He said.

"Do you want to know of what I love about you?" I asked. His smirk then grew wider.

"What?" He asked in a teasing voice.

"Is that you agree with me so easily." I said while kissing him on the check.

"Is that so" He said while hugging me tightly. Yamis cell phone then started to ring. He then sighed of annoyance. He answered his cell, putting it on his ear.

"Yes what is it?" He asked on the phone.

"Hay Dad, I'm at Yugis place. Just hanging out as why? What, right now? But Dad…ok…alright I'll be there in just a second. 'Kay, see you later bye." He then put away his cell phone.

"Sorry Yugi, but I have to go. It's almost dinner time, and my Dad doesn't like it when I'm not there for dinner." He said while having a sorry face.

"Hay its ok, no problem. I'll see you at school tomorrow ok." I said while kissing him on the forehead.

"Yeah I guess so, but I really want to be with you for just a little longer." He said looking a little disappointed.

"I want to be with you too koi, but it's just that I don't want your Father to get too suspicious." I said while hugging him tightly.

"I still don't get why you want our relationship a secret." He said.

"I don't either, but I have this wired feeling that tells me to wait a little longer till we can tell them bout it. But until then we just have to pretend that we're just friends." I said.

"Is it about Ashley?" He asked I then had a weird face on.

"No, it's not her. It's something else." I said.

"Well, what is it?" He asked again.

"I don't really know. Well it doesn't matter now; I think that maybe you should go to your house now. Your Father will be worried about you." I said while giving him another kiss on the cheek.

"Okay" He said, after getting his things and walking toward my door he turned around and looked at me and said "Also…why haven't we kissed yet."

~End of the chapter~

Neko: I know it's boring, and still no kiss. I get it, but not know. I'm already tired 'cause I updated this like around 4:30 A.M in the fringing morning. I'm tired and I want to go to bed.

Yugi: Then go to bed.

Neko: FINE I WILL!! Please vote or comment telling me if I should put an Anzu/Tea bashing in my next story or not. Also love it, hate it? REVIEW. Thanks you for reading. Bye, bye! :3


	14. You Are My Prince

Neko: Hay everyone, me again. And yes I'm updating the last two stories of this chapter.

Yugi: Today's Christmas Eve though.

Neko: Oh yeah that reminds me, MARRY CHRISTMAS GUYS!! XD

Yugi: So why are you updating the last two chapters on the same day again?

Neko: Three.

Yugi: What?

Neko: Earlier at 4:30 A.M. was early this morning. So I'll be updating three chapters today.

Yugi:…Your insane, no one can update three chapters in one day.

Neko: Look Yugi, this is for my readers. And plus I want to do something on Christmas. And I can't do it; without not being able to finish the story.

Yami: So uh do I say the lines now.

Neko: Yes…please.

Yami: Oh ok. Neko does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! (As much as she wished she does). She also does not make any money for this Fanfiction. So enjoy reading her awesome story!

Neko: Yeah what Yami said. Now ON WITH MY STORY!!!

Yugi: Are you ok?

Neko: Not now Yugi, just start the chapter. Please.

~Chapter 14 You Are My Prince~

**Yugis POV**

"Okay" He said, after getting his things and walking toward my door he turned around and looked at me and said "Also…why haven't we kissed yet."

I looked shocked; it was something even I don't know. I mean we should have kissed by now but…I just didn't know why. I want to know but I just don't.

"I'm sorry Yami…but I don't know why. It's like something wants us to wait for the right moment for us to kiss. I don't know." I said, he then looked a little upset then.

"Do you not love me Yugi?" He asked I then was the one that looked hurt. I then hugged him tightly.

"Of course I do, I love you with all my hart and soul. It's just that…I don't know." I said, Yami then pushed me away a little.

"I understand Yugi; I'll wait for the right moment to kiss you. I'll wait until you want us to kiss. But to tell you the truth, you're not the only one who doesn't want a kiss yet." He said, I then looked at him confused as to what he meant by that.

"What…do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean that somehow I want to wait a little longer too. It's odd; we both confess to each other that we love one another. But this wired feeling that we both had for a while now, doesn't want us to kiss yet." He said.

"That is strange." I said.

"But I guess that the feeling will stop very soon, I can feel it." He said while opening the door.

"Me too" I said. After he opened the door he started standing out on the door.

"Well, I better go. I'll see you tomorrow." He said before giving me another kiss on the forehead.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." I said while smiling at him very sweetly, when he saw my smile he hugged me very tightly.

"You know little one, if you keep on smiling like that I would pretty much stay here with you forever and not go to my house at all. You're a mean one you know that." He said while laughing a little.

At that time I was hoping that he didn't feel my heart beat at all. He again let go of me. And went downstairs, after he left I blushed even more then usual.

When I was going to bed I sighed real sweetly like I'm the luckiest girl alive, which I am. I then giggled like a school girl does. Then again I am a school girl.

'It's great that Yami's my boyfriend now…but why don't I not want to kiss him yet. Why not now, or at the time when Yami and I confessed to each others feelings.' I thought while looking at the drawing I made when I was seven.

"Oh Mom…what should I do. Have I really found my prince, why don't I want to kiss him? Why? I don't understand Mom, I just don't get it." I said before getting ready for bed and trying to get some sleep tonight.

-Friday After School-

Yesterday I bought a dress that I thought was suitable for the dance tonight, I can tell you this much that the dress seemed perfect on me.

I was glade that I got things ready for the dance. When I got home I quickly get ready for the dance, it doesn't start till 6:00 and when I got home it was 4:30, but I still need to get ready.

I had to take a shower, dry off, blow dry my hair, put on my dress and do my make-up. It actually took me an hour and a half to get ready. But it finally paid off.

'I just hope Yami likes my dress.' I thought to myself, after that the door bell ringed at the front door. Grandpa answered it.

"Yugi, Yamis here." He said loudly up the stairs.

"Coming" I shouted so that Grandpa heard me. After getting my purse which carried only my cell phone in it; I slowly walked towards the stairs.

When Yami saw me, he walked at the end of the stairs while smiling at me, whenI got down Yami hold out his hand.

"Shall we go my lady?" He asked while acting like a gentlemen. I then smiled at him sweetly and took his hand.

"Why of course we may." I said. I then told grandpa that we'll be back in about two hours or so. He then waved us goodbye and hop that we'll make it back just fine.

-The School Dance-

When we got to the dance it was quite full, many of Yamis weirdo fangirls gave me glares and everything. But I ignored them; they didn't talk to me so why bother.

Plus I haven't seen Ashley here, but that's because she's suspended. So she won't be back at school for a long time.

When my friends saw me and Yami together, they were quite surprised.

"Wow, I never knew Yugi was your date Yami." Malik said while smirking a little.

"Yes well Yami and I wanted to tell you guys about it. But I decided to keep it a secret and not letting the whole school know about it." I said.

They still don't know that Yami and I are boyfriend and girlfriend yet, but maybe later on in the dance we'll tell them about it.

After the next few hours of dancing and everything, the dance was about to be over. But the last dance is going to be a slow dance.

"Ok all the guys choose there partners to dance with them in the last dance." The principle said before going back to her seat.

Yami then turned his head around and smiled at me. He the bowed and pulled out his hand like he did when I went down the stairs at my house. He put on his most gorgeous smile he ever gave to me.

"Would you like to dance with me?" He asked kindly. I then smiled at him back.

"Of course you may." I said then we started to slow dance together, his left hand holding on my right hand and his other hand on my waist while mine is on his right shoulder.

The music then started to play.

_(ooh) for the way you changed my plans__  
__for being the perfect distraction__  
__for the way you took the idea that i have__  
__of everything that I wanted to have__  
__and made me see there was something missing (oh yeah)__  
_

While I was listening to the lyrics of this song, it reminded me of something.

_for the ending of my first begin__  
__(ooh yeah yeah)(ooh yeah yeah)__  
__and for the rare and unexpected friend__  
__(ooh yeah yeah)(ooh yeah yeah)_

When the singer sang 'rare and unexpected friend' it actually reminded me of Yami. For that when we first meet he was like that._  
_

_for the way you're something that I never choose__  
__but at the same time something I don't wanna lose__  
__and never want to be without ever again (oh oh)_

I then realized something.__

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed__  
__so when you were here had no idea__  
_

"Yami there's something I want to tell you. I had a dream last night." I said.

_you're the best thing I never knew I needed__  
__so now it's so clear I need you here always_

"A dream, what kind of dream" He asked.__

_my accidental happily (ever after) (oh oh oh)__  
__the way you smile and how you comfort me (with your laughter)_

"Well it's something that I had for a very long time now. It's about me with a guy, but way before I meet you. I couldn't see his face, nor hear his voice. He then looked at me weird.

_  
I__i must admit you were not a part of my book__  
__but now if you open it up and take a look__  
__you're the beginning and the end of every chapter (oh oh)_

"That's odd; I had that same dream too. But it was a girl I was with, and that I didn't see her face or hear her voice either." He said I then looked shocked a little.__

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed (oh)__  
__so when you were here I had no idea__  
_

"Well about my dream, after I met you one night I heard his voice. But when I woke up, I didn't remember what he sounded like. But it also changed again after we confessed together. I got to see his eyes." I said

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed (that i needed)__  
__so now it's so clear I need you here always_

"What did his eyes look like?" He asked me. I then said "Crimson". He then smiled at me. "The girl in my dream was the same except her eyes were the color of Amethyst." He said I then widened my eyes. __

_who'd knew that I could be here (who'd knew that I could be here oh oh)__  
__so unexpectedly (so unexpectedly oh oh)__  
__undeniable happy (hey)__  
__said with you right here, right here next to me (oh)_

"You mean…" I said before being interrupted by his reply "Yes" he said in almost a whisper. Our lips then started to get closer, and closer until we... _  
_

_Girl you're the..__  
_

Finally have our first kiss together.

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed (said I needed oh oh)__  
__so when you were here I had no idea_

The kiss was really sweet, we depend our kiss a little. I then tasted some cinnamon again, like the one from pool incident. And now I was so happy that I could melt._  
_

_You're the best thing I never knew needed (needed oh)__  
__so now it's so clear I need you here always__  
__baby baby__  
__now it's so clear I need you here always_

After the song ended we parted and we looked each other in the eyes, while smiling and laughing a little together.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I said, I then thought of only one thing 'Mom I finally found my prince charming, and he is cute just like in the drawing.'

~End of the chapter~

Neko: Ok well I hope you guys love this chapter and I will see you guys later. Oh and sorry that I didn't get to say this earlier in the chapter. I do not own the song 'Never knew I needed' by Ne-Yo For the movie 'The Princess and the Frog'. But it's a good song isn't it? Also that I got that idea from Sister Of The Pharaoh, thank you by the way for letting me have that idea of the song. Your ideas are awesome; you and I should be partners or something like that. Just a thought. Anyways love it? Hate it? REVIEW! Please vote or comment telling me if I should put an Anzu/Tea bashing in my next story or not. Bye, bye, see ya later. X3


	15. Happily Ever After

Neko: Hay everyone I would like to say thank you all for commenting, and favorite my story. I actually want to say that all you have supported me for so long now. You guys don't know how happy I am. And yes this is the last chapter of 'My Prince Charming', but don't worry you guys. I'm still going to write more fanfics in the future. But I'm guessing that I'll be taking a little break since it's almost Christmas. But I actually have something special for all of you guys tomorrow, so try to check on my profile and see for yourselves.

Yugi: *hugs Neko* This is your first fanfic, and you did a wonderful success on it. You've done many great things. You are a good writer, and very creative too. I'm sure that in the future your dreams will come true.

Neko: I think it will too…*hugs Yugi* Yugi-Chan.

Yugi: But I'm…*sighs, then laughs a little* fine whatever; make me a girl in all your stories for all I care.

Neko: Hehe, don't worry Yugi. I'll make you a boy one day. Just wait a little while longer, ok.

Yugi: I will.

Yami: Aw…but I really like Aibou as a girl. But then again, he's great as a boy too. *hugs Yugi*

Yugi: *hugs back* I love you, you big idiot.

Neko: *a few tears coming out of her eyes* I actually want to tell you guys of why I wrote this kind of Fanfic, you see…I've never had a boyfriend before. Never, and because of that I've been wishing for my true prince charming to come. But I haven't met him yet, and also that I've fallen in love before but it ended with me having a broken heart.

Yugi: So this Fanfiction is based off of what your imaginary date looks like.

Neko: That's right; this Fanfic shows that you've found your prince. And that soon…very soon, I'll fine mine. You guys can say that this Fanfic is what it would probably be like for me and my prince. It's true that I want love, real love. But I just have to wait a little longer. I'm a patient teenage girl so I think that I can make it.

Yami: Well what type of guy do you want?

Neko: That's a secret. *winks at Yami* Well I think it's time to say the lines now.

Yugi&Yami: Right. Neko-Chan does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! She also does not make any money for this Fanfiction. And also…

Neko: Huh?

Yugi&Yami: *Kisses on either side on Nekos cheeks* Enjoy reading her awesome story!! :3

Neko:…*cries a little and smiles then hugs the couple* You two are the most awesomeness friends a girl can ever have in the whole world. Thank you, and thank you to all my readers! We'll see you all next time, and this Fanfic really is…

Yugi, Yami, & Neko: SUPER SPECIAL AWSOME!!

Neko: ~Nya X3

~Chapter 15 Happily Ever After~

-6 years later-

**Yugis POV**

It had been six years since me and Yami gave each other our first kiss. Because of that we explained my friends of what happened. They were then very happy that me and Yami are together.

After that one year later Yami and I were still together, and that we graduated from school. We also went to the same collage together too.

Now it's been four years and we're still together.

Today is actually our forth anniversary of when we first kissed. Yami tolled me that we're going to celebrate it at his apartment.

Having dinner together and everything, when I got there Yami opened it. I then blushed a little because when Yami opened the door I realized that he unbuttoned his shirt a little so that he unbuttoned it to the lower part of his chest.

When he saw my facile expression he kissed me on the lips softly and chuckled a little.

"Like what you see little one?" He asked while pointing at his chest. I then blushed twice as more.

"Oh be quite! You unbuttoned your shirt so what." I said while walking in the door. Yami then stopped from walking any further inside by holding me by the waist.

"Not yet Aibou, I want to lead you to the living room." He said he also tolled me to close my eyes. I did what he said and he was leading me to the living room.

"Ok, now open." He said I then opened my eyes and gasped at the site I'm seeing. It was a small dinner table with a white table cloth and candles on top of them. There are also two plates of food on either side of the table.

"Yami, did you do this all by yourself?" I asked still looking surprised.

"I sure did, but it wasn't that hard though. Come on let me take you to your seat." He said while leading me to my seat. I sat on the left side while Yami sat on the right. I then smelled the food in front of me.

"Mm, it smells good. I didn't know you can cook." I said while looking at the soup in front of me.

"Well Ryou taught me how to make this soup the other day. So I did kind of had help from her." He said while taking a small sip of the soup he made. I did the same and it tasted really good.

"Oh wow it even tastes good." I said Yami then smiled at me.

"I'm glade you liked it." Yami said while eating the rest of his soup. When we finished eating the soup we then had some desert too.

When I was going to put away the dishes Yami tolled me that it wasn't necessary. He out them away and came back.

Instead of sitting on his seat he was standing in front of me of where I was sitting. I then looked confused.

"Yami…why aren't you sitting at your seat?" I asked while wondering of what he was doing.

"Yugi there's something I've been meaning to ask you." He said while kneeling down on his left knee. He then pulled out a small box that had the color of Amethyst on it.

"Yugi, we've been together for so long now. And I thought that maybe this day was perfect to ask you this question." He said.

'Oh my god, is he saying what I think he's saying?' I asked my self in my head.

"Yugi…will you marry me?" He asked while opening the box and reveling an engagement ring. A few tears now coming down my cheeks. Yami then looked worry.

"Yugi, are you-" He said before I interrupted him.

"Yes" I said, he then looked shocked.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"Yes…yes of course I'll marry you!" I said as loud as I can, I then hugged him with all my might.

"Y-you will? That's great! Oh Yugi, you don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment to come." He said.

"Me too, I've been waiting for you to ask me that question for so long now. Yami, not only did you become my boyfriend, you became my lover. I love you…Yami." I said still hugging my now fiancé.

"I love you too, my dear Yugi."

-Two years later-

"Gosh Yugi, you look beautiful in that dress." Ryou said while smiling at me.

"Yeah Yug, wait till Yami see's you in that dress. He'll probably think that he is the luckiest guy in the world." Joe said while carrying my wedding bouquet.

"Man if only I wore that dress to my wedding instead. But it's too late I'm already married." Malik said while laughing a bit to herself.

"Thanks you guys. I'm a bit nervous though, but I'm also excited. You guys don't know long I've been waiting for this moment." I said while smiling at the others sweetly.

When it was time for me to come out, I was making sure that I'd looked my best out there. I then wondered if Yami would think that I looked really beautiful in this dress.

My Grandfather then was the one who lead me out to where Yami was. When Yami saw me he widened his mouth then smiled happily at me. I soon was standing next to Yami.

(A/N: So yeah we're just going to skip through to the last part.)

"Yugi Moto, do you take Yami Atemu to be your husband and be there for him for all eternity?" The man looking into the bible asked.

"I do" I answered.

"And do you Yami Atemu, take Yugi Moto to be your wife and be there for her for all eternity?" He asked again, but this time to Yami.

"I do" He answered

"Then I pronounce you two husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." After saying that Yami immediately kiss me, and I did the same. Everyone cheered and became as happy as we are.

"I love you Yugi. And that we'll always be together forever." Yami said while hugging me.

"I know my love. I know that we'll always be together too." I said while hugging him in return.

-Four years later-

**Authors POV**

"And so the princess kissed that little frog, and because of that the frog turned into a prince. And the two of them got married and lived happily ever after. The end" A young women said to her young four year old daughter.

"That was a great story Mama; can you read it to me again?" She asked.

"Now Luna, you know that it's time for you to go to bed." The Mother said to her daughter.

"I know but I really like that story." She said.

"I know you do, and so do I. But there are times when people need some sleep now a day." The young women said while tucking Luna to bed.

"Ok, I understand." Luna said.

"That's my girl, good night sweet heart." The Mother said.

"Hay Mama." Luna said.

"Yes dear?" Her Mother asked.

"Will I really find my prince charming one day?" Luna asked, her Mom then looked surprised but she then smiles and kissed her daughter on her forehead.

"Of course you will I found mine. And so will you." She said before turning off the lights and leaving the little girls bedroom.

The Mother then went to her room finding a man on the bed. When he saw the women come in he smiled at her.

"So how was it?" He asked.

"After reading her 'The Frog Prince' story she wanted me to read it to her again, but I told her that it was her bed time so I couldn't read it to her again." She said.

"And she did what you said and went to bed right?" He asked again.

"Yep, she's so perfect nothing like those spoiled children now a days." She said while lying on the bed next to her husband.

"She then asked me the same question that I asked my Mom when I was seven before she died." She said.

"What was that?" The man said.

"If she will ever have her own prince charming in the future" I said.

"And what did you say?" He asked again.

"That one day she will find her prince, just like I found mine." She said before kissing her husband on the lips. He then smiled at her.

"I love you, my lovable Yugi."

"I love you too, my dear Yami."

And so just like in the stories; Yugi and Yami really did have a happily ever after.

~The End~


End file.
